


Волчье время

by Aurumtrio, Rititavi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Ratings: R, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rititavi/pseuds/Rititavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди-оборотни и люди-аанимы сотни лет живут в мире, пока одни не начинают представлять для других угрозу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчье время

**Author's Note:**

> Основное фантдопущение рассказа — невыполнение закона сохранения масс. Авторы нежно и с уважением относятся к законам сохранения, но они мешали жить оборотням)  
> Текст написан на конкурс фантастического рассказа "Радуга-5" на diary.ru

Земля перед казармой давно утоптана до состояния камня. Здесь проходят утренние построения, поэтому Аманда и Ким даже пыли не поднимают своей дракой-танцем. Тацуя наблюдает за ними вполглаза; в отличие от Сержа и Владмежа, он ни на кого не ставил.  
Спарринг идёт уже десять минут. Ким скалит чуть удлинившиеся зубы; Аманда спокойна, но и у неё волосы слиплись от пота.  
— Сейчас ударит по ногам — и я выиграл, — бросает Серж командиру. Владмеж едва заметно улыбается.  
Тацуя с ним согласен. Сейчас Аманда удар не пропустит.  
Со стороны деревни доносится вой — вечерняя сводка новостей. Тацуя дёргает ухом, на секунду отвлекаясь от боя, а когда смотрит снова — у Кима от раздражения волосы стоят дыбом.  
Серж шумно и так же недовольно выдыхает. На долю мгновения Ким всё-таки утрачивает концентрацию — и Аманда этим пользуется, валит его подсечкой на выбеленную лунным светом землю и придавливает коленом. Ким выворачивается, щеря зубы в ухмылке, откатывается и встаёт на ноги.  
Альваро зевает, отвернувшись от схватки, и приветственно кивает подошедшей Индире.  
— Что день грядущий нам готовит? — хмыкает он, замечая в её руках папку с логотипом отряда.  
— Ученья свет и тренировок тьму, — в тон ему усмехается Индира, осторожно устраиваясь на вытоптанной траве и выкладывая из карманов армейских штанов банки с пивом.  
— Это ты кстати, — замечает Альваро, забирая одну.  
— Даже не сомневалась, — отвечает Индира, ладонью зачёсывая волосы назад. — Командир, — осторожно касается она плеча Владмежа, когда он тоже тянется за пивом, — нужно утвердить график тренировок.  
Он отмахивается, не отводя взгляда от бойцов:  
— Позже.  
Индира, пожав плечами, опускается на землю, бережно устроив папку на коленях:  
— Надо было придержать пиво.  
Владмеж коротко усмехается.  
Рядом с Индирой тут же пристраивается Шон. Играет бровями:  
— Ставочку? Пока четыре к трем за Кима. Проявишь женскую солидарность?  
— Не замечала за собой такой фигни.  
— Я передам Аманде твои слова, — весело сообщает Шон.  
— Передавай. За ней такого тоже не водится, — хмыкает Индира, чуть щурясь.  
Резкий бросок Кима спорщики встречают выдохом, но Аманда успевает увернуться — слишком быстро, чтобы не заподозрить частичную трансформацию. На земле от перьев и клюва мало толку, но её соколиные зрение и реакция дают не меньше бонусов, чем волчьи клыки остальных. Пользуясь разницей в росте, она подныривает под руку Кима и впечатывает локоть ему в спину, куда-то в район почки; Владмеж ворчит:  
— Не увлекайся, — и Ким сердито щерится уже в его сторону. Владмеж только головой качает. Аманде удалось вывести Кима из себя.  
— Не повезло, Серж, — замечает Тацуя. В следующую секунду Аманда захватывает Кима в "нельсон" и ставит на колени. Буквально — ударом по голени.  
Серж сердито хлопает себя по бедру. Аманда, помогая подняться сопернику, мимоходом отвешивает шутовской поклон в сторону Владмежа; чёлка падает ей на лицо. В конце концов, это он её учил рукопашной — потому и ставит всегда на неё.  
Он грозит ей пальцем, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, и поворачивается к Индире:  
— Что с тренировками?  
Индира поднимается с земли одним слитным движением — Шон с удовольствием провожает её гибкую фигуру взглядом — поводит плечом, будто стряхивая муху, протягивает Владмежу папку:  
— По результатам последних тестов пришлось внести изменения в некоторые общие комплексы и увеличить индивидуальную нагрузку. Кроме того, было бы неплохо провести учения в обстановке, приближенной к боевой — мы засиделись, и это не лучшим образом сказывается на готовности к драке.  
— Хорошо, — Владмеж быстро просматривает графики и сводные таблицы, чуть хмурится, что-то подсчитывая в уме. — Завтра с утра свяжись со штабом, пусть дадут разрешение на использование зоны «D».  
— Да вы нас угробить решили, — смеётся Аманда. Банка с пивом в её руках глухо хлопает. — А почему не «F» сразу?  
— Там ещё реконструкция не закончилась после нашей прошлой тренировки, — рассеянно отвечает Владмеж, на что Аманда бормочет под нос:  
— Неудивительно.  
— Лучше порадуйся, — советует Серж, отставляя банку. — Тацуя?  
Тот переводит на него взгляд.  
— Размяться не хочешь? — поднимается с места Серж и крутит головой так, что слышно хруст позвонков.  
Аманда и Индира одновременно переглядываются и протягивают друг другу руки.  
— На Тацую, — говорит Индира.  
— Принято. На Сержа.  
Владмеж разбивает рукопожатие и тут же протягивает руку Аманде:  
— Присоединяюсь к Индире.  
Серж смотрит на них снисходительно, что при его росте и комплекции несложно. Тацуя невозмутимо встаёт с земли, стягивает футболку и поправляет сбившийся на бок радиожетон на ошейнике.  
— Без ножей, — предупреждает Серж.  
— Разумеется, — в вежливости Тацуи насмешки через край; с ножами у него на бой ушло бы секунд пятнадцать.  
Аманда устраивается рядом с Владмежем, там, где раньше сидел Серж. За её спиной пари заключают Шон и Альваро.  
Серж и Тацуя становятся в боевые стойки. В жёлтом свете уличных ламп видно, как на спине Сержа вдоль позвоночника пробивается шерсть; у Тацуи в коротко стриженных чёрных волосах тоже появляются серо-рыжие пряди. На мгновение они замирают.  
А потом Серж оскаливает изменившиеся зубы и выбрасывает кулак вперёд, быстро, жёстко, на пределе звериных реакций. Тацуя уходит от удара, не изменившись в лице.  
Индира довольно запрокидывает голову, вслушиваясь в неуловимый для человеческого уха шорох ног, и пытается угадывать удары не глядя. Когда звёздное небо ей надоедает, Серж и Тацуя уже оба не скрывают клыков. Шерсть вдоль хребтов тёмная от пота.  
— Это надолго, — обещает Аманда.

***

Индира реагирует на писк быстрее, чем успевает проснуться — молниеносно стягивает рацию с тумбы, зажимает кнопку и хрипло произносит:  
— Приём.  
— ...готовыми к боевым действиям. Повторяем: отрядам S, W и L в полном составе быть готовыми к переброске в кратчайшие сроки. По местам вашего базирования высланы вертолёты. Экипировка номер 11, прибыть готовыми к боевым действиям. Повторяем: отрядам...  
Она быстро откидывает одеяло, прижимает рацию к плечу и наклоняется, чтобы нашарить под кроватью ботинки; от резкого движения туманная боль в голове концентрируется, отдаёт в шею и заставляет зажмурить глаза.  
— Чёртово пиво, — шипит она и чуть не роняет рацию. — Чёртов приказ!  
То ли её шёпот, то ли движение, когда она, путаясь в шнурках, натягивает обувь, будят Сержа.  
— Индира? — шёпотом окликает он, свесившись с койки, и тут же хватается за лоб: — Чёрт... Который час?  
Она поднимает взгляд, пожимает плечами и повышает голос:  
— Общий подъём. У нас боевой вылет. Вертолёты послали, одиннадцатая экипировка.  
С двух или трёх коек раздаётся приглушённый мат в её адрес.  
Серж настороженно хмурит светлые брови, садясь на постели:  
— С какого перепугу? — со шнуровкой берцев он справляется не в пример лучше, Индире было бы завидно, если бы так не болела голова.  
— Может, инопланетяне? — с соседней койки подает голос Тацуя. Он не выглядит ни сонным, ни похмельным, только на щеке — отпечаток подушки, да пальцы, застёгивающие форменную рубашку, соскальзывают с гладкого пластика пуговиц.  
— Зелёные человечки? — хмыкает Индира, толкая в бок Шона — он спит в наушниках. Шон осоловело поднимает голову и смотрит на неё мутными глазами, она отвечает армейскими жестами: тревога, атака, режим готовности.  
«Шутишь», — одними губами произносит Шон.  
Индира качает головой.  
— Металлические, — отвечает на её предыдущую реплику Серж.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Эволюционно выгодно, — зевая, поясняет Аманда, уже минуту как прислушивающаяся к разговору.  
— Мне сейчас грозит инволюция, если я не выпью кофе, — подаёт голос Ким.  
— Две минуты, — обещает Индира, уходя на кухню.  
— И что-нибудь от головы, — добавляет Владмеж, спрыгивая со своей койки. Проходится взглядом по казарме — Альваро выглядит так, будто не помнит своего имени — и уточняет: — На всех.  
А потом решается сделать то, на что ни у кого не хватило духу: включает свет.  
— Командир, — сдержанно произносит Аманда, с закрытыми глазами натягивая бронежилет. — Вы... Знаете, да?  
— Знаю, Мэнди, — Владмеж трёт затылок. — Но у нас боевой вылет минут через пятнадцать, если вертолёты послали из Арканума. Нужно выяснить, что к чему.  
Тацуя снимает с крючка над койкой связку узких ремней с ножнами. Два сразу крепит на левое предплечье, остальные зажимает под мышкой, разыскивая по карманам часы:  
— Ещё не рассвело. Если я правильно услышал передачу по рации, кроме нас подняли отряд S и W. Не похоже на тревогу из-за местных разборок.  
— Захват заложников? – бурчит Серж, застёгивая бронежилет.  
— В три ночи? — оборачивается Аманда. — Бордель захватили, что ли?  
Раздаётся пара смешков, которые обрывает Индира, едва удерживающая кофе:  
— Передача была записью. Сейчас попробую выйти на связь с командованием, но три отряда и срочная мобилизация — это больше похоже на аварию.  
— Как на том заводе химпрепаратов, — прищёлкивает Шон.  
Тацуя приподнимает брови:  
— Авария — и боевая экипировка?  
Владмеж морщится.  
— Тацуя прав. Как ни крути, нас подняли на что-то паршивое, так что сбор по инструкции — разберёмся на месте. Индира, будут новости — найди меня. Я в арсенал, прихвачу химзащиту. На всякий случай.  
Он забирает с подноса кружку с кофе и уходит; за спиной довольно ворчит, шумно втягивая носами аромат, его стая.

***

Пилоты знают ещё меньше, чем они. Индира тратит минут десять на то, чтобы наладить свой хрипящий наушник и спросить, по какой причине их вызвали — но ей не могут назвать даже пункт переброски, только координаты. Она показывает командиру точку на карте, и Владмеж отвечает, чётко артикулируя, чтобы можно было прочитать по губам:  
— Там никаких заводов нет.  
Индира кивает. Шон, заметив её встревоженный взгляд, шутливо похлопывает её по плечу. Она красноречиво морщит нос.  
Спустя ещё семь минут они резко идут на снижение.  
Аманда придвигается к выходу и смотрит вниз, крепко ухватившись за скобу. Когда она возвращается на место, глаза у неё всё ещё жёлтые, птичьи:  
— Одноэтажный бетонный короб плюс несколько блокпостов. Думаю, какой-то бункер.  
— Скоро узнаем, — произносит Владмеж, выглядывая в окно. Даже не глядя на лица остальных, он чувствует исходящее от них напряжение.  
Вертолёт приземляется ровно на жёлтый крест, вздымая клубы пыли, и Владмеж спрыгивает с него первым, не дожидаясь, пока лопасти винта перестанут крутиться. Рядом тут же оказывается паренёк в форме лейтенанта внутренней охраны, отдаёт честь:  
— Лейтенант Смит, я буду вашим проводником.  
— Приятно, — сухо кивает Владмеж. За спиной глухо хлопает — бойцы по очереди выпрыгивают из вертолёта, тут же занимая оборонительные позиции. Владмеж машет рукой: «Вольно».  
— Так что происходит? — встревоженно спрашивает Индира, пока они торопливо идут к серому коробу здания.  
Лейтенант, русый и светлоглазый, явно не хищник, пожимает плечами:  
— Не могу знать.  
— Мне уже начинает казаться, что нас разыгрывают, — тихо и низко, только для волчьего слуха, ворчит Серж, оглядываясь на вполне мирный степной пейзаж и поправляя гранатомёт за плечом. Шон согласно рычит сквозь зубы.  
На входе в помещение Владмеж чуть не сталкивается с миниатюрной женщиной — блондинкой с гладкими волосами, в деловом костюме и с бейджиком-электронной картой.  
— Прошу...  
— Всё в порядке, — обрывает она, окидывая взглядом весь отряд и тут же разворачиваясь обратно. За глухими стенами коридора инстинктивно угадывается противоракетная армировка, а пол отделан рифлёным железом, но она идёт как по ковровой дорожке, невозмутимо обходя громоздкие баррикадные конструкции. — Я шла вас встречать, — добавляет она через плечо.  
— Ну хоть что-то приятное за сегодня, — вставляет Шон достаточно громко, чтобы она расслышала.  
— Не торопитесь с выводами, — качает она головой, не оборачиваясь. — Я Сэлли, пресс-секретарь Министерства здоровья. Честное слово, я буду самым неприятным, что с вами сегодня случится.  
Шон и Альваро переглядываются.  
— Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь, — Сэлли оглядывается на них, и вид у неё для пресс-секретаря непозволительно мрачный. Она передаёт Владмежу планшет: — Вы ведь командир отряда?  
— Да, — кивает Владмеж, а потом указывает на Индиру слева от себя: — Наш технический инструктор и связист, если будете обращаться к нам по общей частоте — выйдете на неё.  
Индира и Сэлли на ходу пожимают друг другу руки.  
Владмеж включает планшет. На весь экран — какая-то телестудия, ведущий, несколько гостей.  
— Смотреть?  
— Смотрите, смотрите, — отзывается Сэлли. — Там секунд пятьдесят записи и фотографии... Того, что увидели армейские, когда приехали. Камеры вырубились. Как раз до лифтов успеете.  
По правую руку от Владмежа тут же пристраивается Ким, плечом оттирая Шона. Владмеж чуть замедляет шаг, выравнивая дыхание в унисон с рядом идущими, и включает запись. Секунда общего вида студии — и камера берёт крупным планом поджарого, как будто высушенного солнцем мужчину в тёмной сутане, похожего на гончего пса. Он что-то говорит, но звука нет; Владмеж поднимает взгляд, чтобы уточнить этот момент у Сэлли, и едва не пропускает мгновение, когда мужчина в кадре начинает меняться. Глаза наливаются кровью и вылезают из орбит, руки дрожат, движения становятся нечёткими, разболтанными, как в сломанном механизме, а потом изо рта начинает идти пена, и Владмеж чувствует, как у него встаёт шерсть на загривке.  
Он знает эти симптомы.  
Судя по глухому рычанию справа и слева — Ким и Индира тоже.  
Первой жертвой священника становится ведущий. Между ними полтора метра, для обращённого — ерунда. Мягкое белое горло, нетронутое загаром — очень привлекательная цель.  
Индира со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Что там? — напоминает им об окружающем мире Тацуя. Сэлли нажимает кнопку лифта, прислоняется к стене и отвечает за них:  
— Неконтролируемое обращение в животную форму, сопровождающееся классическими симптомами бешенства. Только развитие клинической картины, в отличие от бешенства, занимает считанные минуты. По нашей информации — от двух до шести с момента заражения.  
— Заражения чем? — делает ударение на последнем слове Ким. — Я ни разу не слышал о неконтролируемых обращениях.  
— Боевой вирус? На базе бешенства? — предполагает вполголоса Аманда.  
Лифт коротко тренькает, сообщая, что кабина на этаже. Сэлли подносит свой бейджик к скан-лучу.  
— Ваше имя и ситуация в буферной зоне, — её собственным голосом спрашивает лифт.  
— Сэлли, угрозы нет, — отвечает она и поясняет на вопросительный взгляд Владмежа: — Пришлось дорабатывать систему безопасности, как только прилетела сюда вместе с министрами. Ваши имена и радиокоды личных жетонов уже в системе.  
Владмеж кивает и последним заходит в лифт, пропуская своих бойцов вперёд.  
— Вирус — это рабочая версия, хотя подтверждения нет. И мы в любом случае не знаем, откуда он. Кадры, которые вы увидели, записаны сегодня ночью. Программа шла в прямом эфире, её смотрели тысячи человек... К счастью, не миллионы — всё случилось около часа ночи. Но паника всё равно началась. Сейчас, — она сверяется с часами, — четыре ноль семь, к шести утра мы ожидаем...  
— Сумасшедший дом, — закончил за неё Шон.  
— Да, — кивает Сэлли. — Что-то вроде этого.  
— Что с очагом заражения? — помолчав, спрашивает Ким. — Локализован?  
Сэлли оборачивается к нему всем корпусом и смотрит прямо в глаза:  
— Армейский отряд, который отправили разбираться, оказался инфицирован или уничтожен спустя двадцать минут после прибытия в зону заражения. Ещё два уже полчаса не выходят на связь. Студия находится в пригороде столицы. Мы... пытаемся взять ситуацию под контроль.  
— Но у вас ни черта не получается, — жёстко заканчивает Ким. Аманда смотрит ему в глаза и едва заметно качает головой. Ким пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
— И почему мы здесь, а не в эпицентре очага? — губы Тацуя сжимает до белизны. И пальцы подрагивают — ему не терпится начать делать хоть что-то, а не слушать бесполезные речи.  
Сэлли едва заметно вздрагивает, и Шон с внезапной неловкостью понимает — ей страшно. Оглядывается — все напряжены, как струны, превращение еще не началось, но уже ощущается под кожей, а девочка — обычный человек в окружении восьми потенциальных носителей вируса.  
Лифт тренькает снова, сообщая, что они опустились до нужного уровня, и открывает двери.  
Их встречают настороженно поднятыми автоматами, но Сэлли успокаивающе машет бейджиком — «Свои». Владмеж едва заметно кивает, узнавая за пластиковым забралом командира отряда «S», тот салютует ему от шлема.  
Сэлли кашлем прочищает горло — и тем самым даёт себе время успокоиться.  
— Вы здесь, потому что здесь практически всё правительство — все, кто был в столице. Этот бункер подходит для оперативных совещаний, но через несколько часов нам, по всей видимости, придётся организовывать встречу политиков и врачей со всего мира. Мы планируем перенести штаб в укреплённую резиденцию на севере Аррского кряжа.  
Они проходят мимо ещё нескольких патрульных, прежде чем оказываются в элегантной — разве что без окон с тяжёлыми гардинами — просторной приёмной. Сэлли останавливается у массивных металлических дверей. Ажурная отделка скорее подчёркивает, чем скрывает их назначение: выдерживать любой взрыв, любую атаку.  
— Ваша задача — обеспечивать безопасность правительства и всех, кто прибудет на встречу, вплоть до того момента, как мы остановим распространение вируса. Резиденция окружена лесами; с точки зрения защиты от этой болезни, особенно если она передаётся с укусами обычных животных, это худшее место, какое только можно придумать...  
— Это точно, — фыркает Аманда.  
— Но у нас нет других вариантов, — качает головой Сэлли, глядя на неё почти виновато. — Это единственное защищённое место, где можно разместить всё правительство и куда можно перевезти штаб за несколько часов.  
Из её кармана раздаётся тихий звон. Сэлли поспешно, едва не роняя, достаёт телефон, ойкает, глядя на экран, и исчезает за дверями конференц-зала, бросив напоследок:  
— Продолжим через пять минут, никуда не уходите.  
— А я только собирался на экскурсию по местным достопримечательностям, — бурчит Ким, оглядывая приёмную в поисках удобного места.  
— Ты не собирался, но мне, пожалуй, стоит её себе устроить, — произносит Индира, оглядываясь на Владмежа. — Командир?  
— Арсенал и гараж, — кивает тот. — Эвакуировать людей, скорее всего, будут вертолётами, но лучше устроить наземное сопровождение — если это диверсия, её могут продолжить более привычным оружием.  
— И мы не знаем, что с техникой в этом их домике в горах.  
— И это тоже, — кивает Шону Владмеж. — Иди с Индирой. Доложите, хватит ли транспорта на стандартный кортеж.  
Индира взмахивает рукой — если поднапрячься, можно разглядеть в этом жесте строевую отдачу чести — и идёт к коридору, шумно втягивая воздух, чтобы определить направление.  
Тацуя, проводив их с Шоном взглядом, с сомнением смотрит на пару хлипких, явно не предназначенных для нормальных мужчин, кресел. Комната не рассчитана на целый отряд посетителей — кроме этих кресел, секретарского стола и журнального столика с пачкой листовок, в ней есть только ковёр.  
Серж грузно садится прямо на него, устраиваясь так, будто не собирается сдвигаться с этого места как минимум в ближайшую неделю, и аккуратно опускает рядом гранатомёт.  
— И всё-таки, что за хрень тут происходит? — Тацуя всегда озвучивает самые неприятные вопросы, как будто лёгкий отзвук акцента может хоть немного их смягчить.  
— Ну, тебе же объяснили — все взбесились, — невесело шутит Владмеж, садясь на ковёр у стола.  
— Это я понял. Чего я не понял — так это по какой причине три элитных, — Тацуя прислоняется к стене и указывает на коридор, в котором через каждые пять метров стоят бойцы отряда S, — подразделения охраняют и без того защищённый бункер, а не полтора миллиона человек в столице.  
— Они же понятия не имеют, что там творится, — зло добавляет к его словам Аманда. Оглядывается, а потом устраивается рядом с Владмежем и откидывается назад, к стене, положив автомат на колени. — Армейские не выходят на связь, полицейские патрули в это время суток спят в машинах в переулках поспокойнее... Нужно объявлять общую эвакуацию...  
— Паника, — напоминает Владмеж, перебив её на полуслове.  
— Без паники через два часа половина городских либо пойдут на работу, потому что не смотрели ночью телевизор, либо решат, что их разыграли — и тоже пойдут на работу. А дети? А сёла в десяти километрах от окружной?  
Владмеж смотрит на Аманду оценивающе — обычно она приказы не обсуждает, разве что ехидно комментирует. Или матерно.  
А потом вспоминает, что она единственная из всего отряда одно время жила в столице. Волкам в крупных городах обычно тесно, и остальные в его стае родом из поселений и деревень, в основном из северных, лесистых районов. До них болезнь будет добираться долго, а вот у Аманды среди заражённых могли быть друзья.  
У него и самого есть старые знакомые в столице, но сейчас не время о них думать.  
Тацуя задумчиво качает головой:  
— Как раз из сёл у окружной люди сами уйдут, как только вой бешеных услышат.  
Аманда смотрит на него тяжело и внимательно:  
— Выть будут волки. А птицы будут лететь. Может, не быстрее, чем будут бежать хищники и олени, но быстрее, чем все остальные. И быстрее, чем люди.  
— Чёрт, — выдыхает Ким. — А как быть с мелкими оборотнями? Кошки, грызуны? Волка хотя бы видно издалека... И слышно, по крайней мере, бешеного.  
Владмеж на взгляды своей стаи только качает головой:  
— Приказы не обсуждаются. Наше дело — защищать бункер, а потом резиденцию. Эвакуацией займётся армия. А остальным — мед...  
На грохот за закрытыми дверьми они реагируют за долю секунды. Серж вскидывает гранатомёт, Владмеж перетекает в боевую стойку, выхватив пистолет, Ким впереди него падает на одно колено, открывая линию обстрела, и нацеливает автомат на уровень человеческой груди. Его позу у ног Владмежа зеркально отражает Аманда.  
У всех ощерены зубы.  
— Ждём, — еле слышно командует Владмеж. — Возможно...  
Рык, приглушённый бронебойным металлом, не оставляет никаких шансов.  
— Ким, открыть дверь. Остальные — готовьсь.  
Ким стремительно, в два шага подходит к скан-лучу, расстёгивая куртку и вытаскивая жетон.  
— Ваше имя и ситуация в буферной зоне, — приветливо произносит Сэлли на записи.  
— Ким. Угрозы нет.  
— С этой стороны, — сквозь зубы цедит Аманда.  
Замок щёлкает; Ким, прижавшись к стене, рывком распахивает дверь.  
Они начинают стрелять, не разбираясь, что к чему — просто отреагировав на красный цвет.

***

— Связь — боевой режим, — командует Ким рации у себя на шее, перезаряжая магазин. Владмеж, Аманда и Тацуя уже внутри, они с Альваро прикрывают их от дверей, пока Серж держит под прицелом потолок — на случай, если придётся его обрушить. Но в мешанине кричащих и рычащих людей и полуобращённых пуля не защитит от случайной царапины — а её может хватить, чтобы умереть. — Всему отряду: мы не знаем точно, как передаётся вирус. Скорее всего, с укусом, но не факт. Избегайте любого конта...  
— Сам попробуй, — рычит Аманда между выстрелами, — здесь чего-нибудь избежать!  
— Ага, понял, пробую, — кивает Ким, переглядывается на секунду с Альваро и Сержем и делает шаг в конференц-зал, сейчас похожий на скотобойню.  
Просторное помещение кажется тесным, хотя живых, кроме них, не больше полутора десятка. На другом конце комнаты друг к другу жмутся Сэлли и пухлый пожилой мужчина в порванном сером костюме; у обоих по лицу текут слёзы, но Сэлли держит в руках, как дубину, массивную бронзовую статуэтку Древа Происхождения. Выстрелы отвлекают от них полуобращённых — трёх медведей, одного то ли гепарда, то ли ягуара, нескольких волков — но Ким не может понять, есть ли на них укусы. Пена и слюна с челюстей стекает на пол. Ким по инерции смотрит вниз. Можно различить останки людей, коня, кого-то вроде косули. Разбираться с остальным нет времени.  
Пока полулюди-полузвери кружат вокруг Аманды и Владмежа, которые стоят спина к спине и стреляют одиночными, он пытается обойти комнату, не привлекая внимания.  
— Что у вас там происходит? — доносится из рации голос Шона.  
— Не сейчас! — огрызается вместо Кима Аманда, выцеливая одного из волков. Выстрел — руку чуть ведёт в сторону отдачей, Аманда тут же отступает на шаг вправо, приседает и стреляет в живот прыгнувшему на Владмежа гепарду.  
Ким почти проходит вдоль второй стены, когда ситуация из паршивой превращается в очень паршивую.  
— Сэлли, нет! — орёт Альваро, Ким вскидывает голову и пистолет и, не раздумывая, стреляет, расходуя сразу половину обоймы — за телом огромного волка, размером почти с обращённого Сержа, Сэлли не видно. Зато открытую дверь видно прекрасно.  
В рации шумно, сквозь зубы выдыхает Аманда, поминает Великого Зверя Серж — все помнят главную инструкцию во время эпидемии. Полная изоляция очага поражения.  
Ким отстранённо отмечает, что Владмеж отдаёт какие-то команды отряду S — должно быть, тем бойцам, что стояли в коридоре, они-то точно слышат, что здесь происходит. Точно в ответ на его мысли наконец-то раздаётся тревожная сирена.  
Он стягивает обращённого с тела Сэлли, вцепившись в шерсть на загривке и стараясь даже не наступать на его кровь. Девушка ещё дышит, но из порванного горла с каждым вздохом выплёскивается пузырящаяся кровь. Ким пытается зажать рану, но Сэлли с неожиданной силой отпихивает его руку, силится что-то выговорить, но не может произнести и звука — и осекается каждый раз на полуслове.  
— Сэлли, — чётко произносит Ким. — Я прочту по губам.  
Она с трудом фокусирует на нём взгляд и поднимает измазанную кровью руку, трёт пальцы друг о друга, будто пытаясь её оттереть:  
«Поцарапала ножницами, — шепчет Сэлли. — Я была переносчиком».  
Ким сдерживает рефлекторный порыв оттолкнуть её от себя. Осторожно сжимает плечо:  
— Ты оборотень?  
Сэлли из последних сил качает головой и обмякает у него на руках. Ким осторожно опускает её на пол и закрывает глаза.  
— Проверь второго! — командует Владмеж, и Ким оттаскивает волчью тушу ещё на метр. И замирает, чувствуя, как по спине проходит холодок.  
— Здесь никого нет, — отзывается он, смотрит в коридор, уже зная, что увидит. В сумраке, едва рассеиваемом аварийными лампами, отлично видны кровавые следы мелких лапок ласки или горностая.  
Впрочем, сейчас это уже неважно.  
— Вот дерьмо, — резюмирует подошедший Тацуя. — Сколько у нас времени?  
— Максимум минута до того, как эта мелочь покусает кого-то достаточно крупного, и пять — до того, как снова начнётся бойня. Патрульные сектора 8, боевая готовность. К вам движется заражённый, небольшое хищное животное, скорее всего — ласка.  
— Принято, — отзывается рация сразу несколькими голосами.  
— Уходим отсюда, — командует Владмеж. — Защита и эвакуация гражданских в приоритете, но не приближайтесь к ним, пока не будете уверены в безопасности контакта.  
— Принято.  
— Командир… — из рации доносится обеспокоенный голос Индиры. — Что у вас там? В гараже всё тихо, техника в порядке.  
Владмеж по очереди проверяет карманы с обоймами к пистолету и автомату:  
— У нас массовое заражение с кровавым исходом. С перспективой продолжения. Что с транспортом?  
— Двенадцать джипов — Р-17 и Р-20, заправлены под завязку. Два грузовика — модифицированные А-7, с кевларовым тентом, тоже готовы. Мотоциклы... Не считала, но несколько десятков.  
Владмеж знаком командует Альваро идти по следу ласки; он наклоняется, вдыхает, делает пару шагов и сразу переходит на бег. Остальные следуют за ним.  
— Будь готова принять людей и защищать подходы к гаражу в случае атаки. Серж и, — Владмеж оглядывается на Кима, но тот отрицательно качает головой, — Тацуя идут к вам на подмогу. Постарайтесь расчистить проход, — обращается он уже к ним. — Общая тревога запустила процесс консервации бункера, но он создан для защиты от внешней угрозы, а не от внутренней, замки не заблокированы.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошо, — отзывается Ким. — Гражданские запаникуют, будут открывать двери, даже с заражёнными за спиной...  
— Вот поэтому нас ждёт второй раунд, — хмыкает Аманда, на ходу застёгивая куртку под самое горло и кивая Тацуе и Сержу, которые отделяются от них на первом же повороте, почувствовав характерный запах техники — металл и горючее.  
На втором повороте Альваро резко останавливается, принюхивается, а затем отрывисто сообщает:  
— Кровь. Далеко или за переборкой. Но много.  
Владмеж щурится на тусклые красные лампы-маячки, оповещающие, что сирена включена. Аманда и Альваро смотрят на него выжидающе, в то время как Ким присаживается на корточки, опирается ладонью о пол и вдыхает выветривающийся запах.  
— Ласка пошла вперёд, командир. Думаю, там, — он машет рукой в сторону бокового коридора, — один из отряда S.  
Он поднимает взгляд на остальных:  
— Змея кусает, а не разрывает, запаха крови бы не было. Там уже началось каскадное заражение.  
— Считаешь, туда идти бессмысленно?  
— Напротив, — Ким поднимается и смотрит Владмежу прямо в глаза. — Туда нужно идти. Но для зачистки, а не эвакуации.  
Владмеж принимает решение быстро.  
— Идите вместе с Альваро. Мы попробуем не допустить массового заражения в своём секторе и направить людей в обход вас.  
Ким кивает и пропускает Альваро вперёд.

***

Владмеж с Амандой успевают пройти метров десять, когда из тихих, рассчитанных на животный слух динамиков на ошейниках снова слышится голос Кима:  
— Если что — аанимы, похоже, не могут заболеть, так что раненым без симптомов стоит попытаться помочь.  
Аманда вскидывает бровь:  
— В смысле — не могут заболеть?  
— Сэлли была переносчиком, — поясняет Ким. — И аанимом. Она успела сказать... Видимо, с неё началась эта бойня — она чем-то поцарапала руку.  
— Действительно, стоит попытаться помочь, — угрюмо язвит Аманда.  
— Они гражданские, Мэнди, — напоминает Владмеж, а потом, помолчав несколько секунд, обращается к Киму и Альваро: — Будьте осторожнее. Нам не хватит подготовки охотиться на своих.  
Аманда хмыкает:  
— Скорее, у нас просто нет на это лишних людей.  
— Спасибо, Мэнди, — откликается Альваро со смешком в голосе. — Всегда приятна твоя поддержка.  
Владмеж замечает, как Аманда мимолётно улыбается.  
За очередным поворотом коридора они утыкаются в закрытые на электронный замок двери.  
Аманда оглядывается почти нервно:  
— И куда она делась?  
Владмеж наклоняется к замку, потом отходит к другой стене, но всё равно не может уловить запах.  
— Вентиляция?  
— Везде были решётки, я смотрела, — качает головой Аманда. — И здесь же одни голые стены, ей некуда было спрятаться.  
Владмеж расстёгивает куртку и достаёт свой жетон:  
— Тогда, похоже, вариантов нет, — он оглядывается на неё и улыбается: — Второй раунд?  
Аманда вскидывает автомат, отражая его улыбку:  
— Всегда готова.  
— Я знаю, — весело скалит клыки Владмеж и отвечает уже мёртвой Сэлли: — Владмеж, угрозы нет.  
Двери разъезжаются с тихим шорохом.  
Они входят в помещение с застывшими полуулыбками, дыша через рот, чтобы не слышать густой сладкий запах крови и тошнотворный — внутренностей, водят из стороны в сторону автоматами, инстинктивно сутулясь, чтобы защитить горло, осторожно переступают через останки людей и животных. Пол залит кровью почти полностью. Аманда дёргается было на движение слева, но сдерживает рефлекторное желание нажать на курок — крупная росомаха с развороченной грудной клеткой и изломанными лапами дрожит в агонии и явно неспособна атаковать.  
Владмеж делает шаг и присаживается на корточки в паре метров от неё.  
— Я думал, весь отряд W на наружном патрулировании, — хрипло говорит он.  
Зверь конвульсивно вздрагивает — Владмеж чуть отстраняется, а Аманда не отводит дула — а потом начинается превращение, и они оба стискивают челюсти до боли.  
«Привет, волчара», — безмолвно произносит женщина, как только лицо меняется достаточно для человеческой артикуляции.  
Владмеж опускается на окровавленный пол на колени и склоняет голову:  
— Карни.  
Та медленно сдвигает голову назад: «Жетон забери. И скажи моим, чтоб уходили». Облизывает губы, закрывает глаза и добавляет: «Своим тоже».  
Владмеж бережно касается её шеи, пока ещё можно нащупать пульс. А через десять секунд расстёгивает ошейник и резко встаёт, не глядя на Аманду.  
Они выходят из комнаты, не тратя время на дальнейший осмотр.  
— Отряд, — обращается Владмеж по рации Карни. — Приём.  
Ему никто не отвечает.  
— Отряд W, говорит командир отряда L Владмеж. Приём.  
Он повторяет вызов раз пять, прежде чем Аманда тяжело кладёт руку ему на плечо. Тогда он отключает рацию и прячет ошейник во внутренний карман куртки.  
Потом он, откашлявшись, активирует уже свою рацию:  
— Ким, Альваро. Похоже, оборотни тоже могут быть иммунны.  
Улавливает чьё-то шумное дыхание, переглядывается с Амандой:  
— Ким?  
В ответ раздаётся сдавленное ворчание, и только после паузы — голос Альваро:  
— Да, да. Всё в порядке.  
— Иммунны? — почти рычит Ким. Затем слышны выстрелы, жалостливое тявканье, ещё один выстрел. — Почему вы так решили? От бешенства иммунитета не бывает.  
— Ну, это не бешенство, — замечает Владмеж, понизив голос — следующие двери полуоткрыты. Человеческое тело не даёт створкам закрыться, и над замком мигает тревожная лампочка. — Мы... видели командира отряда W.  
— Карни?  
— Да. Она мертва. Но она была абсолютно вменяема перед концом.  
Автоматные очереди в эфире не мешают тишине. Скорее подчёркивают её. Они молчат куда дольше положенной минуты. Аманда и Владмеж тем временем осматривают ещё одну комнату — пару бешеных, обездвиженных ранами, но ещё живых, Аманда быстро приканчивает ножом.  
— Мы не можем проверять обратившихся, — наконец произносит Ким отстранённым голосом.  
— Я знаю, — тяжело роняет Владмеж. — Но, по крайней мере, имеет смысл не стрелять друг в друга сразу же, если кого-то из нас зацепят.  
Он не видит, но чувствует горький смешок Аманды. Она любит такие чёрные шутки.  
— Вам удалось вытащить кого-то из гражданских?  
— Как сказать... — отзывается Ким; судя по громкости очередей, на этот раз отстреливается Альваро. — Мы пробиваемся к вертолётной площадке. Там человек пять в окружении — среди них один из бойцов отряда S, он держит оборону. Но тут... жарковато.  
Владмеж быстро просчитывает варианты:  
— Вы сможете увезти гражданских на вертолёте?  
— Никак нет. Где правительственный вертолёт, я не знаю, но наш догорает метрах в пятистах на север. Думаю, кто-то из пассажиров...  
— Понятно, — шёпотом отвечает Владмеж, останавливаясь перед следующей дверью. За ней слышен рык и болезненный вой, от которого хочется забиться в угол подальше. — Тогда уходите оттуда.  
— Командир...  
— Каков численный перевес?  
Ему ответом стала долгая очередь, потом ещё одна, потом две, слившиеся в одну, и только потом комментарий:  
— Вы сами сказали, командир, они гражданские.  
Владмеж прикрывает глаза.  
— Сколько?  
Отвечает Альваро:  
— Двадцать особей. Или около того.  
Владмеж ещё раз смотрит на дверь, а потом с силой ударяет по ней кулаком — Аманда недоверчиво смотрит на место удара, как будто удивляясь, что там не видно вмятины.  
— Мы выдвигаемся к вам, — сообщает он.  
— Командир?..  
— Отбой, Ким, Альваро.  
Аманда понимающе смотрит на него, но не двигается с места, когда он отходит от двери.  
— Мэнди?  
Она стягивает с плеч рюкзак и достаёт из кармана блок взрывчатки:  
— Может, всё же заглянем на секунду в гости? — и кивает на замок. Владмеж медлит всего секунду. Делает шаг к замку, подносит жетон к скан-лучу и произносит набившее оскомину:  
— Угрозы нет.  
Аманда лёгким движением забрасывает пластид в комнату — точно мячик, который они перекидывали друг другу в казарме в дождливые вечера.  
Грохот взрыва настигает их, когда они открывают двери из помещения, где осталось тело Карни.

***

— Индира, приём.  
— Я на связи, командир, — сразу же отзывается она. — Обстановка?  
— Не спрашивай, — отвечает Владмеж, подходя к очередному замку. — Подожди пару минут.  
— Ваше имя и ситуация в буферной зоне.  
— Владмеж. Угрозы нет.  
Двери разъезжаются; соколиным глазам Аманды хватает доли секунды:  
— Никого.  
Они синхронно нажимают на курки и идут вперёд, стреляя во всё, что движется. Когда остаются живы только они, Индира тихо спрашивает:  
— Если никого, то в кого вы стреляете?  
— Никого незаражённого, — уточняет Аманда.  
Слышно, как Индира с трудом выдыхает.  
— Что в гараже? — дав ей немного времени отдышаться, спрашивает Владмеж.  
— Всё... спокойно.  
— Много людей пришло?  
Голос чуть вздрагивает на первом слове:  
— Никого... Незаражённого.  
Владмежу видно краем глаза, как Аманда поджимает губы. Ему кажется, что у неё на лице сквозь кожу просвечивают перья.  
— Вы контролируете ситуацию?  
— Да, вполне, — Индира уже взяла себя в руки и теперь говорит с привычной сухой серьёзностью. — Шон и Тацуя на стрелковых позициях.  
— Хорошо. Мы поднялись наверх, к вертолётной площадке — собираемся помочь Киму и Альваро. Затем идём к вам. Держи двигатели включёнными.  
— Они и так включены, командир, уже топлива сожгла на половину моей зарплаты, — пытается пошутить Индира. Владмеж слабо улыбается, лишь чтобы в голосе чувствовалось:  
— Я выпишу тебе премию для компенсации, — Аманда трогает его за локоть и указывает на окно. — Отбой.  
Через зарешёченное окно просматривается посадочная площадка, и то, что Владмеж видит, ему не нравится. Альваро и Ким стреляют из пистолетов, пустые магазины для автоматов валяются у них под ногами. Кроме них вооружён ещё только один человек — нескладный высокий парень. В руках у него невесть откуда выломанный погнутый металлический прут.  
Против них куда больше двадцати заражённых.  
— Отсюда? — оглядывается на Аманду Владмеж. Она уже закрепляет ствол винтовки:  
— Да.  
Бьёт прикладом в стекло пару раз, приглядывается к сетке трещинок, определяя зоны напряжения, приподнимается на цыпочки, просовывает приклад между прутьями и ударяет снова. Владмеж резко вдыхает чистый, лишённый запаха крови воздух.  
— Я прикрываю.  
Аманда кивает и становится на колено, пристраивая винтовку в оконном проёме.  
Она начинает отстреливать заражённых с тех, кто ближе к Альваро и Киму; выстрелы следуют один за другим, с промежутками не больше секунды. Её глазам, в отличие от прицелов, не нужны калибровки.

***

В бункере наверняка ещё есть люди, которым можно помочь, но Владмеж проверяет боезапас — и подтверждает приказ выводить технику. Передвигаться приходится медленно, не опуская оружия, потому что парень из гражданских умудряется на ровной как стол вертолётной площадке подвернуть ногу.  
Когда они подходят к въезду в гараж, у шлагбаума уже стоят два открытых джипа. Индира и Шон одинаково опираются о капоты и очень похоже держат автоматы наперевес, только целятся в разные стороны. Серж и Тацуя у мотоциклов методично рассовывают обоймы по карманам.  
— Это всё?.. — вырывается у Индиры, когда она замечает гражданского рядом с Кимом.  
Владмеж коротко кивает, распахивает дверцу и жестом показывает: отступаем.  
Говорить ни у кого нет сил.  
Контрольные пункты, мимо которых они проезжают, пусты. Правда, машин возле них нет, и все ворота заперты, поэтому Альваро до выезда с территории бежит рядом с машинами волком, слегка их опережая, и открывает подъезды под прикрытием винтовки Аманды.  
— Возможно, отряду S... — включив общую связь, замечает Аманда, но осекается, видимо, заметив, как Индира изменилась в лице.  
— Я пыталась, — помолчав, произносит она, сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек. — Отряд S, отряд W, штатная охрана бункера, правительственная рация... Когда ты отдал приказ об эвакуации, — обращается она к Владмежу, который сидит рядом с ней, — я пыталась довести их до гаражей. Но все замолчали. Очень быстро.  
— Это хуже бешенства, — мрачно подтверждает Ким. — Никогда ни о чём подобном не слышал. По симптомам больше похоже на психоз органической природы, но что за вирус может вызвать поражение мозга так быстро...  
— Вряд ли это вирус, — тихо возражает гражданский. Все тут же оборачиваются к нему, даже Аманда и Альваро, хоть они и в другой машине. По-прежнему смотрит прямо, на пыльную дорогу, только Индира.  
Гражданский жмётся к дверце машины, отставив больную ногу вперёд, как это делают только аанимы. Любой оборотень поджал бы лапу под себя.  
— Если не вирус, то что?  
Гражданский пожимает плечами:  
— Симптомы развиваются за минуты. С такой скоростью причиной может быть только токсин.  
Ким задумчиво запрокидывает голову, сцепляя руки в замок на затылке:  
— Вирусы не вырабатывают токсины. Поражённые ими клетки — да, но на это нужно больше времени...  
Владмежу видно в зеркало заднего вида, как гражданский смотрит на Кима с внимательным любопытством, пробивающимся сквозь ещё не схлынувший шок. Выражение лица ему знакомо. Замечал пару раз у самого Кима, когда тот только-только бросил медицинский факультет и пришёл в отряд.  
— Ты медик? — спрашивает Владмеж у гражданского.  
— Генетик. Даниэль, — представляется он, близоруко щурясь. — Я сотрудник института анимантропологии, специализируюсь на эпигенетических факторах, влияющих на степень экспрессии генов оборотничества и стабильность...  
— Достаточно, — мягко обрывает Владмеж. — Спец по генетике оборотней. Остальное расскажешь Киму, он нам переведёт.  
Ким слабо усмехается, и по рации слышна улыбка Аманды:  
— Вот и пригодилась твоя ботаника.  
Ким в ответ на это только головой качает.  
— Если обращение и психоз — результат действия токсина, то мы имеем дело с бактерией.  
— Или грибком, — кивает Даниэль. — Мне это кажется более вероятным, если учесть, как всё началось. Священник, у которого болезнь развилась первой, пробыл в студии больше трёх часов, и я не заметил ни одной возможности для контакта с кровью носителя. Либо заражение произошло воздушно-капельным путём, что маловероятно, либо через кожные покровы, что ещё сомнительнее, либо инфекция была в воде. Нулевой пациент отпил из стакана минут за десять до появления симптомов — больше, насколько я могу судить, он ничего не принимал.  
— Десять минут, — кивает Ким. — Больший инкубационный период — на развитие спор.  
— Ребят, я правильно поняла — эта дрянь может передаваться через воду? — уточняет Аманда.  
— Я так предполагаю, — виновато отвечает Даниэль.  
Владмеж поджимает губы. Аманда выдыхает:  
— Великолепно. Сколько у нас обеззараживающих таблеток?  
— У нас комплекты химзащиты с молекулярными фильтрами, — щёлкает пальцами Ким. — Это надёжнее.  
— Одного фильтра хватает на пару дней, — прикидывает Владмеж. — На базе, думаю, найдётся запас где-то на месяц...  
Даниэль ёрзает, морщится, видимо, из-за ноги, и отмечает:  
— Я надеюсь, через месяц мы уже остановим распространение болезни.  
Владмеж приподнимает бровь, глядя на него в зеркало:  
— Как?  
Аманда подхватывает:  
— То, что мы видели, за месяц остановить не выйдет. Правительство уничтожено в полном составе. Два элитных отряда, скорее всего, тоже. Мы, честно говоря, чудом уцелели, просто потому что нагоняли волну заражения, а не стояли у неё на пути. Армия с подобным бороться не может. Если только удастся быстро найти лечение...  
Даниэль вздыхает и растерянно трёт лоб:  
— Скорее всего, оно уже у нас есть.  
Джип дёргает: Индира непроизвольно слишком сильно вжимает педаль газа.  
— Можно подробнее? — обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Ким.  
Даниэль выглядит не очень уверенно. Пока он собирается с мыслями, Владмеж сдерживает рвущееся с языка и давно забытое за ненадобностью: «Доложить по форме!»  
— Когда всё... Началось… — произносит в конце концов Даниэль. — Записи и фотографии из той студии разослали по всем медицинским отделам, которые сотрудничают с армией. Мы в своё время стояли у истоков «прививок оборотничества», — в голосе генетика вдруг ощутимо слышится гордость. — Поэтому нашему институту разрешили привлечь всех сотрудников. В том числе, и мой отдел. Пока ребята из эпидемиологического пытались вычислить индекс контагиозности...  
— Даниэль, не настолько подробно, — предостерегающе поднимает ладонь Ким, похоже, заметив в зеркале выражение глаз Владмежа. Даниэль смотрит на Кима искоса, как на студента, уронившего шпаргалку, хотя сам в своём порванном шерстяном кардигане и с обросшей чёлкой набок выглядит вообще как старшеклассник. — Никто всё равно не поймёт, — с извиняющимися интонациями добавляет Ким.  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает Даниэль, складывая руки на груди и переводя взгляд на разнотравье. — Неконтролируемое обращение указывает на поражение гипоталамуса, базальных ганглиев либо же...  
Аманда в другой машине намекающе кашляет. Причём настолько громко, что её, несмотря на шум моторов, слышно не только по рации.  
— Хорошо! — внезапно рявкает Даниэль не хуже волка. — Инъекция антагониста анимоморфизина в сочетании с нейромедиаторами!  
— Да ты издева... — тянет Аманда, но Ким её перебивает:  
— Это заблокирует способность к обращению.  
Несколько секунд молчат все, даже Аманда.  
— Так бы сразу и сказал, — произносит она затем шутливо. Даниэль прикрывает глаза:  
— Мы готовились к докладу перед правительством, а не к рапорту перед...  
— Ладно, ладно, — поспешно и успокаивающе говорит Владмеж. — Мы поняли. Но если думаешь, что министры бы поняли твой доклад...  
Даниэль срывается на крик:  
— Он был не мой!  
Поймав в отражении взгляд Владмежа, Ким едва заметно качает головой. Он догадывается, чей был доклад — невысокого крепкого мужчины в тёмном свитере, с ясным взглядом, высоким лбом и планшетом для бумаг на плече. Одного из тех гражданских на вертолётной площадке, которых ему пришлось пристрелить почти сразу после бойца отряда S.

***

— Ублюдки, — соглашается Индира с долгой матерной речью Аманды. Шон похлопывает по спине сперва одну, потом другую — Аманда предупреждающе дёргает плечом — и спрашивает, не ожидая ответа:  
— Мне кажется, или они должны были бежать от нашей территории со всех ног?  
Невысокий, но густой молоденький лес на полигоне сослужил им добрую службу. Благодаря ему дорога не просматривается со стороны казармы, и гражданские, судя по запаху — жители ближайшего села, не заметили их джипов.  
Слетавшая на разведку Аманда доложила, что занята не только казарма. Арсеналу, стену которого протаранили трактором, и сломанной антенне базовой станции она уделила куда больше времени и эпитетов.  
— Мы же у них молоко с мясом каждую неделю покупали, — философски жалуется Ким, откидываясь на спину. — Мы им новости из города выли, когда у них электричество полгода назад отрубилось.  
— Мы — хищники. Они — напуганы, — рассеянно роняет Владмеж, разглядывая разложенную на капоте карту.  
— Они пришли к нам на базу с вилами и ружьями, а когда никого не нашли, разломали нашу антенну. Может, нам пойти и напугать их по-настоящему? — ровно интересуется Тацуя, подкидывая один из своих ножей. Даниэль, который продолжает вжиматься в спинку сиденья, как зачарованный наблюдает за узкой блестящей полоской металла.  
— Владмеж прав, — качает головой Индира. — Радиостанция им самим бы пригодилась. То, что они её разнесли — поступок толпы, потерявшей разум.  
— Я понимаю, но какая разница? Мы справимся с толпой, неважно, разумной или нет, — Тацуя бросает нож в тонкий дубок, под которым лежит Ким. Тот приподнимается на локте и с интересом заглядывает за ствол.  
— Насквозь, — сообщает он, ложась обратно в траву. — Хорошее дерево загубил.  
— Я посажу новое, — обещает Тацуя с усмешкой.  
Аманда невесело наблюдает за ними. Владмеж в это время наблюдает за Амандой.  
— Мэнди, ты их видела. Справимся с толпой?  
Аманда оборачивается:  
— Смотря сколько гражданских мы готовы убить... В дополнение к тем, что уже прикончили до завтрака.  
Владмеж кивает, будто и не ожидал ничего иного, и возвращается к карте. Серж задумчиво рассматривает божью коровку, упавшую с ветки на дуло гранатомёта:  
— Завтракать и сейчас не тянет.  
— Вот и хорошо, у нас всё равно пайка только на два перекуса, — хмыкает Индира.  
— То есть нужно либо отбивать базу, либо отправляться на охоту, — уточняет Серж. — А охотиться сейчас что-то тоже не хочется. Ещё подхватишь что-нибудь...  
Индира смотрит на него, как на мышь в холодильнике, потом отворачивается, фыркает, ещё раз... И начинает смеяться.  
Кима разбирает вторым.  
Приходят в себя они минут через пять; Аманда стоит, согнувшись и уперевшись руками в колени, чтобы перевести дух, Тацуя трёт переносицу, закрыв глаза и всё ещё улыбаясь, и даже Даниэль прячет лицо в ладонях, так что не понять — действительно ли он смеётся.  
— Ладно, стая, это были нервы, — подводит итог Владмеж. — Живём дальше.  
— Мы готовы, командир, — поднимает взгляд и слабо ухмыляется Аманда. — Скажите только, куда дальше.  
Владмеж кивает ей и присаживается на капот прямо поверх карты:  
— Отбивать базу мы не станем. Крови с нас на сегодня достаточно. Тем более что антенна сломана, а значит, с Арканумом мы на связь всё равно не выйдем.  
Индира оглядывает джипы:  
— То есть едем в Арканум сами?  
Владмеж ерошит волосы на затылке:  
— Я об этом думал. Но мы не знаем, что там. Если всё в порядке, мы там не нужны. Если заражение или такое безумие, как здесь, — он кивает туда, где за деревьями — их база, — то нас слишком мало, чтобы изменить ситуацию. У нас боеприпасы раньше закончатся.  
— В Аркануме есть ракетный комплекс, — вспоминает Серж, и Индира прикусывает губу, сдерживая смешок.  
Владмеж улыбается одними глазами, а потом, помедлив, оборачивается и смотрит на Даниэля.  
— Лекарство. В твоём институте его смогут изготовить?  
Даниэль кивает.  
Владмеж спрыгивает с капота:  
— Тогда ракетный комплекс оставим на потом. Надеюсь, его не разнесут, как наш арсенал.

***

Владмеж прокладывает маршрут в объезд мало-мальски крупных городов — чтобы не столкнуться с паникующими толпами. Вокруг столицы он очерчивает неровный круг радиусом в полсотни километров, таким же ограничивает зону, в которой находится правительственный бункер. Индира штриховкой добавляет полоску шириной ещё километров в двадцать.  
— Среди аанимов, которые с началом паники бежали из столицы, наверняка были носители. Лучше перестраховаться, — поясняет она Даниэлю, который с некоторым трудом, но всё же указывает на карте местоположение Института анимантропологии.  
— Мне казалось, что вы в столице, как и медицинский, — замечает Ким, рассматривая нужный квадрат. Даниэль пожимает плечами:  
— В столице — филиал. Но нам нужно много подопытных, их в городе держать негде... Животных подопытных, — поспешно добавляет он, заметив подозрительный взгляд Сержа.  
— Хорошо, что не в столице, но плохо, что так далеко, — качает головой Владмеж, щурясь на солнце. — Который час, около двух?  
— Два восемнадцать, — смотрит на часы Индира.  
— И мы вымотаны. На ночь придётся где-то остановиться.  
— Явно не в гостинице, — хмыкает Аманда и кивает Даниэлю: — В походах с ночёвкой бывал?  
Тот ёжится, но смотрит с вызовом:  
— Нет. Зато бывал в экспедициях по отлову полярных волков. С полярной ночёвкой.  
Аманда сперва сверлит его лучшим своим взглядом — Владмеж даже собирается её окликнуть. Но не успевает: она вдруг улыбается широко, как изредка — своей стае, кивает и отходит.  
Спустя десять минут они уже едут прочь от базы. Запахи деревенских аанимов постепенно тают. Ровная дорога убаюкивает, и Ким мельком думает: что случилось с деревенскими оборотнями?..  
Но дальше решает не думать.

***  
Ближе к вечеру пару деревень им всё же приходится проехать. Они выглядят опустевшими, но не брошенными; скотина на привязи, калитки и двери домов прикрыты.  
— Эвакуированы? — предполагает Индира.  
Владмеж хмурится:  
— Кем? Министры приказ отдать не могли, армейские сами бы вряд ли додумались. Это же не города даже.  
Индира ничего не отвечает, и Владмеж, присмотревшись, понимает, что она вымоталась даже больше остальных. Хуже выглядит только Даниэль. Владмеж соображает, что тот, видимо, ничего не ел с вечера. Его отряд тоже, только их и не к такому готовили.  
— Надо заехать куда-нибудь за провиантом, — подаёт он идею Индире, указывая на карту. Она мельком смотрит на неё, как будто не понимая, о чём речь; потом спохватывается, мотает головой, кивает. — Тебя сменить?  
— Двадцать километров до Полуречья, — отмахивается она, сворачивая на грунтовку. — Вряд ли я здесь кого-нибудь собью.  
Шутка выходит неловкой.  
— Со мной идут Серж и Тацуя, — Владмеж складывает карту и хмыкает, слыша недовольное сопение из рации. — Да, Мэнди, ты тоже. Что с оружием?  
Слышно, как за спиной возится Ким, перетряхивая сумки и футляры в багажнике. Зато Шон отвечает сразу:  
— У нас штук двадцать автоматных магазинов, автомат один, снайперская и две обычные винтовки. И куча всякой мелочи.  
— У меня вместо магазинов винтовочные патроны, а так то же самое, — эхом отзывается Ким. В зеркало заднего вида Владмеж видит, как он кидает бронежилет Даниэлю — тот выглядит удивлённым, но не испуганным, — и одобрительно кивает. Защита от пуль генетику не нужна, а вот слой кевлара между животом и зубами очередного бешеного может пригодиться.  
— Могла бы запасных автоматов прихватить побольше, — ворчит Шон в сторону Индиры, проверяя обоймы пистолетов.  
— Я брала оружие на эвакуированных гражданских, а не на нас, — отзывается та, резко сворачивая на перекрёстке. Возле магазинчика на обочине она притормаживает, но замечает разбитое оконное стекло, чувствует запах крови — и проезжает мимо. — У нас запасные автоматы были в арсенале.  
Городок небольшой, сплошь из малоэтажек и тех же деревенских домиков, только поставленных теснее, чем в селе. Сильнее всего царапают не безлюдные тихие улицы, а пустые скамейки перед подъездами — те, на которых обычно сидят дожидающиеся вечернего радио или новостной сводки от местных волков и птиц старушки.  
Индира медленно, зато на красный свет, выезжает на широкую улицу, мощёную по старинке — булыжником. Судя по обилию вывесок — одну из центральных.  
— Попытаем счастья? — предлагает она, паркуя джип на открытом месте. Альваро притормаживает за ней, поставив машину наискось, чтобы перегородить мостовую.  
Владмеж держит автомат наготове, но высматривает скорее не заражённых, а движение в окнах — волнение занавески, чьё-нибудь лицо. Ветер время от времени доносит сладко-солёный запах, но удушающей атмосферы, которая была в бункере после боя, не чувствуется. Здесь умирали, но немного.  
Он всё больше склоняется к тому, что кто-то каким-то чудом организовал хотя бы частичную эвакуацию.  
— Может, ушли в леса? — Тацуя будто подслушивает его мысли. Водит автоматом из стороны в сторону, выцеливая приподъездные кусты, и чуть щурится.  
— Если эта хрень уже попала в реки, леса не спасут. Первый же дождь — и все начнётся сначала, — бурчит Ким. — Это ещё в младшей школе рассказывали.  
— А я в младшей школе больше за мышами и прочей мелочью охотилась, чем в школу бегала, — фыркает Аманда, откидывая со лба волосы. — На крыло рано встала.  
— Тихо! — Владмеж первым подходит к двери магазина, выглядящего относительно целым, и принюхивается. Кровью из-под двери не несёт, и за спиной слитно выдыхают Тацуя и Серж. Никаких шорохов и скрипов не слышно, и Владмеж, отступая на шаг в сторону, кивает Сержу: «Можно».  
Тот радостно скалит чуть удлинившиеся клыки и прислоняется плечом к двери — это кажется очень аккуратным движением, но дверь всё равно сносит с петель как тараном.  
Первые полсекунды уходят на то, чтобы прислушаться и принюхаться. Чувствуется запах оборотней, но не запах крови; стеллажи и касса выглядят нетронутыми, и если бы не тишина — не в магазине, а снаружи — всё было бы точно так, как обычно бывает в провинциальных продуктовых.  
Они почти сразу расходятся по проходам. Ким предупреждает, видимо, вспомнив злополучную ласку:  
— Смотрите под ноги.  
— Смотрим, Ким. И наверх тоже. Мало ли какие тут могут быть... Канарейки, — отвечает Аманда с иронией.  
Владмеж смотрит ещё и на полки, полные продуктов, видимо, расставленных с вечера. Если бы люди бежали из города сами, неорганизованно, здесь остались бы только приправы.  
— Индира, — вызывает Владмеж оставшихся на улице. — Тебе мороженое брать?  
Она тихо смеётся в ответ:  
— Всё в порядке, командир?  
— Похоже на то. Прямо подозрительно...  
— Здесь дверь на лестницу, — сообщает Ким, чуть повысив голос. — На второй этаж. Возможно, там склад. Проверить?  
— Смысл? — отвечает Аманда, а Индира замечает:  
— Окна там с цветами на подоконнике. Вряд ли склад, скорее...  
— Квартира владельца магазина или продавца, — заканчивает за неё Ким.  
Владмеж, ещё раз оглядев целые стеллажи и стёкла витрины, решается:  
— Проверь. Скоро закат, нам в любом случае нужно место для ночёвки. Нет смысла уходить в лес, если можно забаррикадироваться тут.  
Несмотря на окна с цветами, Ким отчасти оказывается прав. Три из пяти комнат квартиры используются как склад для сгущёнки, тушёнки, круп и ещё какой-то бакалеи, а оставшиеся две комнатушки слишком тесны, чтобы соорудить восемь постелей из одеял — да и одеял недостаточно. Но квартира цела и пуста, на окнах имеется сигнализация, а ещё из крана идёт горячая вода, и Индира тут же принимается отмывать руки и лицо от въевшегося запаха бойни.  
— Я соколом посплю, — предлагает Аманда Владмежу, когда тот внимательно оглядывает небольшую комнату, и вылавливает пальцами из прихваченной ещё из магазина банки последний кусочек консервированного перца. Альваро и Тацуя присоединяются к её инициативе, Даниэлю отводят раскладной диван, и вопрос решается сам собой.  
Владмеж подмечает, что сегодня никто даже не смотрит в сторону мяса. Это паршиво — сил они израсходовали изрядно. Поэтому вторую, ещё не открытую банку — с мочёными яблоками — он ловко выхватывает из рук Аманды и так же быстро захлопывает дверцу подвесного шкафчика перед носом у Сержа. На его недовольный взгляд он сердито шикает:  
— Отставить мародёрство. Мы здесь расквартированы, стая, так что — кто сегодня дежурный по кухне?  
В ответ на это красноречиво приподнимает брови Ким:  
— Я дежурный по нашей кухне, а не по этой.  
— Воспринимай это как передислокацию, — рекомендует Аманда, вручая ему открывашку для консервов.  
Пока Ким кашеварит, Даниэль устраивается на полу перед телевизором и пытается поймать хоть какую-нибудь передачу. Владмеж считает, что это пустая трата времени — телевизору самое место в музее. Да и сама квартира выглядит так, словно в ней жил стопроцентный сельский бакалейщик, которому никаких передач, кроме местных, не нужно — на окнах и в дверных проёмах занавески с вышивкой, в углу висит тотем кого-то вроде бурундука, под ним — плошка с золотистым зерном. Вряд ли у такого где-нибудь на крыше стоит нормальная антенна.  
Индира, судя по её скептическим взглядам, думает так же. Но генетик, пока они обустраивались, долго и вдумчиво рассуждал на тему того, что ни болезнь, ни паника не могли захватить соседние страны или даже всё государство меньше чем за сутки. Под конец у него на лице появился какой-никакой, а румянец, поэтому Владмеж не мешает ему крутить ручки настройки.  
— Нет, я так не могу, — шипит Индира, когда Даниэль в очередной раз раздражённо бьёт открытой ладонью по корпусу, и падает на пол рядом с ним. — Это настройка яркости экрана, она не поможет поймать сигнал!  
Владмеж подпирает голову рукой и подмигивает Киму; тот оглядывается на противоположный конец кухни, где стоит телевизор:  
— Как давно я тебя не видел, Индира, в модусе инструкт...  
Грохот за стеной заставляет их подскочить на местах.  
— Что за?.. — выдыхает Индира, подрывается с места и выскакивает в коридор уже с оскаленными зубами и выхваченным пистолетом. Владмеж и Ким в дверях сталкиваются с взлетевшими по лестнице Амандой и Сержем.  
В коридоре подпирает плечом дверь в комнату-склад Тацуя; вид у него почти безмятежный, если не считать расширившихся зрачков и проступивших под верхней губой клыков.  
— Извини, Ким, сегодня обойдёмся без соли, — улыбается он.  
Аманда в два шага пересекает коридор и наставляет автомат на дверь:  
— Заражённый?  
Тацуя аккуратно опускает ладонью дуло:  
— Это хомяк. Пришлось обрушить ящики в проход, чтобы выскочить.  
Аманда ошарашенно смотрит на него. Если бы это не был Тацуя, Владмеж бы поклялся, что рука у него подрагивала.  
— Я, — Тацуя показывает предплечье с пустыми ножнами, — в него не попал. Никогда не думал, что хомяки такие шустрые.  
В полной тишине за спиной Владмежа коротко хихикает Даниэль.  
— Это не смешно! — вызверяется Аманда, сверкнув глазами; а потом она вдруг отскакивает к стене, судорожно вдыхает и сглатывает. Тацуя следит за её взглядом и напрягается всем телом. Владмеж, присмотревшись к тому же, что и они, разводит руки и спиной пытается оттеснить свою стаю обратно на кухню.  
— Все внутрь.  
— Командир?..  
— Там дверца внизу. Это, наверное, хозяин квартиры...  
— Твою ж...  
За начавшей побулькивать кашей обострившийся волчий слух различает слабое шебуршание, похожее на шорох мышей под снегом.  
— Аманда, — шёпотом произносит Тацуя. — Отходи назад. Я следом.  
Аманда делает шаг назад и так же еле слышно отвечает:  
— Уйди за меня с линии огня. Ты не попал ножом. Я не уверена, что успею на таком расстоянии оценить...  
Почувствовав толчок в спину, Владмеж молниеносно оглядывается; Даниэль отодвигает его за плечо и зовёт тихо, но в голос:  
— Аманда, не надо никакой линии огня. Идите оттуда, я его сам поймаю.  
— Ты совсем?...  
— Стой, — перебивает Индиру Ким, отодвигаясь, чтобы дать Даниэлю пройти. — Он прав. Даже если его цапнут...  
— Я всего лишь буду носителем. Опасно для вас, но без контакта с кровью всё будет в порядке, — буднично кивает Даниэль, а потом помахивает у них перед глазами кастрюлькой: — Я в лаборатории кого только не ловил. С сачком, конечно, но и так сойдёт.  
Аманда отходит назад по центру коридора, не переставая целиться. Тацуя плавно, будто стелясь, идёт вдоль стены.  
Даниэль протискивается мимо них, держа кастрюлю за обе ручки донышком вверх. Потом становится напротив двери, прижимает посудину к животу — к кевларовому бронежилету, который он так и не снял, — и открывает дверь.  
Стремительный серый комок кидается ему в ноги; Владмеж не успевает даже отпрянуть — а Даниэль просто роняет кастрюлю и прихлопывает её сверху ладонью.  
Поднимает взгляд на оскалившуюся стаю, поджимает губы, осторожно и быстро приподнимает край кастрюли над полом и вытаскивает из-под неё хомяка в каком-то ловком захвате.  
— Слушай, — нервно просит Аманда. — Может, пусть он в кастрюле?..  
Даниэль смотрит ей в глаза, чуть склонив голову к плечу:  
— Конечно, только крышку мне дайте. А вообще, — он приподнимает зверька, — так он меня цапнуть не может. Это же всего лишь хомяк.  
Когда Ким находит подходящую крышку и Даниэль всё-таки сажает заражённого обратно в кастрюльку, Владмеж усилием воли изменяет клыки обратно на зубы и тянется сжать плечо сперва Тацуи, а затем Аманды. Индира же в это время, не сводя глаз с кастрюли в руках Даниэля, медленно сползает вниз по стене.  
И, уткнувшись лицом в колени, второй раз за день начинает смеяться.

***

Владмеж хотел бы уснуть, но неровное, неспокойное дыхание стаи мешает. Привычного фона казармы — гудения трансформаторов за стеной, ночных птиц за окном, шелеста деревьев — тоже нет, как волчьи уши ни силятся его услышать. Зато Владмеж постоянно дёргает ухом, потом что ему кажется, что можно различить шебуршание хозяина-хомяка, которому Даниэль из кастрюли, дуршлага и автомобильного троса соорудил клетку. Вдобавок в окно светит луна. Почти полная.  
Первым не выдерживает Шон:  
— Отсюда и до столицы, и до бункера километров сто пятьдесят по прямой. Как болезнь добралась сюда так быстро?  
Буквально секунду Владмеж надеется, что на его шёпот никто не станет отвечать.  
— Среди заражённых были и хищники, и копытные, и птицы, — ёрзает на своём одеяле Ким. — Бешеному волку, сам понимаешь, двести километров — не крюк. А если кто-то из заражённых был отсюда, инстинкт его прямо сюда и гнал.  
Пара минут тишины.  
— Мы рассчитывали, что скорость распространения болезни будет ниже. Если так пойдёт, кого мы будем спасать?  
На этот раз, вздохнув, отвечает Индира:  
— Ты видел город. Большинство людей не заразились, а ушли. Кто-то сумел начать эвакуацию, хотя я не представляю, как... Но спасать нам есть кого. Лишь бы Даниэль был прав насчёт лекарства.  
— После сегодняшнего я начинаю в него верить, — хмыкает на грани слышимости Ким. — Да и на той площадке, где мы его нашли — он правда пытался отбиваться от заражённых.  
Шон фыркает:  
— Он же все углы задевает безо всяких заражённых. Страшное, должно быть, было зрелище...  
— Ну, оно само по себе было жутковатым...  
— Я сегодня боевыми стреляла больше, чем за всю жизнь, — внезапно признаётся Индира. — А я ведь всё время в гараже просидела, так, в проходы иногда выглядывала.  
На это никто не находится, что ответить. Но теперь уже Владмежа тянет сказать хоть что-нибудь.  
— А если... — начинает Ким, но на люстре пару раз шумно хлопает крыльями Аманда и начинает клекотать.  
Владмеж различает «уснёте», «когда» и «разговоры» с оттенком «трепаться». Остальное, скорее всего, мат.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, уже заткнулись, — обещает Ким, отсмеявшись в скатанную в подушку куртку.

***

Сперва он решает, что ему послышалось. Они уже въехали в холмы, и это мог бы быть ветер, или эхо воя какого-нибудь заражённого — под колёсами джипов шуршит гравий, так что разобрать интонации и смысл нереально. Если они вообще есть.  
Но через час вой слышится снова, хоть и ещё слабее. Владмеж видит, как нервно вскидывает голову Индира. В другом джипе на полуслове обрывают перебранку Аманда и Альваро.  
— Тормозим, — командует Владмеж.  
— Что-то случилось? — осторожно интересуется Даниэль с заднего сиденья. Ким качает головой, предупреждающе подняв ладонь.  
Машины плавно останавливаются.  
За стрекотанием кузнечиков Владмеж явственно различает: «действуйте организованно» на волчьем — легкоузнаваемую, позаимствованную у обычных, не оборотничьих стай руладу.  
— Это передача, — выдыхает Индира.  
Расстояние гасит почти всё; получается выхватить что-то про «полосу», «карантин» и «осторожность», и только.  
Вой затихает, но ещё несколько минут все сидят, не двигаясь. Первым в себя приходит Тацуя. Слезает с мотоцикла, подходит к джипу, достаёт из бардачка карту и одним движением расстилает её на капоте. Хлопнув дверью, выходит Индира. Владмеж следует за ней. Аманда просто перемахивает через бортик, прихватив с собой винтовку.  
— Это Известковое Гнездо, — называет старым именем Тацуя небольшой, но древний город. — Десять километров отсюда. Есть ещё пара деревень, но они куда ближе, слышно было бы лучше.  
Владмеж облокачивается о машину:  
— Похоже на правду. В Гнезде есть сигнальная башня, с неё вой мог донестись досюда. Жители там организованные, центральный город обнесён стеной...  
— Той стене лет триста, — встревает Даниэль. Ким роняет через плечо:  
— Заразившиеся её по камням разбирать не станут.  
— И там базируется отряд F, — напоминает Аманда, ухмыляясь. — Соколы могли за полчаса облететь все окрестные сёла и организовать эвакуацию лично.  
— Прежде чем людей захлестнула паника, — кивает Владмеж.  
Серж морщится, чешет затылок, косится на карту:  
— Так что, меняем маршрут?  
Владмеж переглядывается с Индирой.  
— Расстояние небольшое, — решает, наконец, он. — Сделаем крюк, подъедем на расстояние нормальной слышимости и попробуем выйти на связь.  
Когда они рассаживаются по машинам, Даниэль тихо спрашивает у Кима:  
— А почему Аманда с вами, а не в отряде F?  
— Выгнали за неуживчивость, — с наигранным рыком отзывается с другого джипа Аманда так, что генетик вздрагивает. Владмеж улыбается и, не оборачиваясь, отвечает тоже:  
— Потому что элитному отряду нужен был лучший снайпер.  
Они трогаются с места. Ким всё же предлагает свою версию:  
— Потому что она волк. Соколом — так, прикидывается.

***

Сперва они чувствуют запах пепла, а уже потом различают выжженную полосу земли шириной метров двадцать. Город за полосой выглядит мирно, но те улицы, что отсюда видны, пусты.  
Даниэль выражает общее мнение:  
— Ничего себе...  
— Они распылили что-то с воздуха, — дёргает носом Альваро. — И подожгли. Любая тварь как на ладони...  
— Кроме кротов и землероек.  
Альваро указывает пальцем на мерцающие кое-где угольки:  
— Ещё тлеют, земля горячая. Даже бешеный не сунется.  
Индира переводит взгляд с пепелища на город и обратно, глубоко вздыхает:  
— Ладно. Попробуем.  
Она выпрыгивает из машины, не открывая двери, и приземляется уже на волчьи лапы. Превращение довершается, когда она подходит к кромке выжженной полосы.  
Звонкий приветственный вой эхом отражается от холмов. Она ограничивается тем, что называет себя и отряд, докладывает об отсутствии заражённых и своём расположении и просит выйти на связь командующего офицера городских войск. Потом усаживается на землю, приготовившись ждать с четверть часа, пока уляжется переполох и связист обратится, но ответ следует практически сразу.  
— Дежурят, — предполагает Ким. Владмеж кивает.  
«Индира, отряд L, слышим вас, связной Карлайл. Находимся на карантине, переход через пограничную полосу закрыт. Заражённых нет, город под контролем властей. Готовы вести радиопередачу и приём на восьмой гражданской дополнительной частоте. Подтвердите».  
Индира оглядывается на Владмежа — тот уже настраивает рацию на нестандартную волну.  
— Говорит Владмеж, командир отряда L. Приём.  
— Приём, Владмеж, говорит Ангвар, командир отряда F и старший офицер гарнизона Известкового Гнезда. Слышим вас чётко и ясно, и зверски этому рады — мы все эти три дня пытаемся кого-нибудь дозваться, но кроме жителей ближайших деревень никто не ответил.  
— У нас аналогичная ситуация. Эвакуацию сёл организовали вы? Полуречье, Земляное, Гарзино?  
— Полуречье и ещё несколько населённых пунктов вывезли мы, но остальными занялся кто-то другой, мы не знаем, кто. Мы добрались до Земляного вчера поздно вечером, и там уже было пусто.  
— Да, мы были там днём.  
— Мы не можем поймать ни одной общенациональной или международной радиопередачи, но, возможно, эвакуация организована на государственном уровне...  
— Это сомнительно, — ворчит Аманда. Ангвар по ту сторону радиоволны ощутимо улыбается:  
— Мэнди, это ты, перебежчица?  
— Перелётчица, — поправляет она всё так же ворчливо. — А что, не ждал?  
Ангвар отвечает не сразу.  
— Надеялся. У вас есть потери?  
— Обошлось, — качает головой Владмеж. — Чудом. Мы были в правительственном бункере вчера утром — там началось заражение, и мы с трудом выбрались.  
— Правительственный бункер?  
— С правительством внутри, — мрачно поясняет Аманда. — Теперь мёртвым, скорее всего, в полном составе. Отряды S и W тоже были там. Так что на эвакуацию на государственном уровне я бы не рассчитывала.  
— Вас понял, — сдержанно отвечает командир соколиного отряда. — Вы сами по себе?  
— Именно. Наша база разрушена гражданскими-аанимами, мы не стали её отбивать. Сперва планировали направиться в Арканум или столицу, но с нами сотрудник Института анимантропологии, и он утверждает что, возможно, в Институте разработано или будет разработано в скором времени лекарство от этой дряни. Так что мы едем туда.  
— Не совсем лекарство, — встревает Даниэль. — Но препарат, который будет блокировать способность оборотней к обращению и купировать приступы агрессии...  
— Для начала и это неплохо, — отзывается Ангвар. — Мы можем чем-нибудь вам помочь? В город не приглашаю, уж извините, но передать продовольствие, боеприпасы...  
Владмеж вопросительно приподнимает бровь, глядя на уже обратившуюся обратно Индиру. Она коротко качает головой.  
— Если возможно, я бы хотел связаться с моими коллегами из Института, — вмешивается Даниэль, когда Владмеж уже готов ответить. — У нас своя автоматическая базовая радиостанция, мощности вашего городского передатчика должно хватить.  
— Частота?  
— Одиннадцать и восемь.  
— Принято, сейчас подготовим трансляцию.  
— Можем ли мы вам чем-то помочь? — интересуется в ответ Владмеж.  
— Нам не помешало бы узнать точно, с чем мы имеем дело. Кроме записи ток-шоу, в котором священник-тотемист в прямом эфире превратился в Карающего Зверя, пары сомнительных сводок из столицы и полного отсутствия связи у нас нет никакой информации ни о болезни, ни об обстановке в стране.  
Владмеж задумчиво оглядывается на Даниэля:  
— Предлагаю отложить до того момента, как наш генетик пообщается с коллегами.  
— Логично, — Владмеж чувствует, как Ангвар кивает. — В таком случае мы переходим на одиннадцать и восемь.  
— До связи, — соглашается Владмеж.

***

На этот раз ждать приходится довольно долго. Индира успевает пристроить на коленях карту и начать обводить крупные города, которые могли принять жителей покинутых деревень, Серж вытаскивает из багажника бисквиты и плавленый сыр на всех, Шон, пользуясь остановкой, заливает бензин в баки.  
Ким толкает грызущего ногти Даниэля и указывает на бисквиты, которые лежат рядом с ним на сиденье.  
— Почему они не отвечают?..  
— Потому что это научная организация, а не военный гарнизон, — отвечает Даниэлю Индира. — У ваших наверняка есть дела помимо сидения возле радиостанции.  
— Мы должны были выйти на связь после доклада перед министрами, — Даниэля слова Индиры не особенно успокаивают. — Они должны были сигнал с радиостанции на все динамики вывести, я не знаю...  
— Да, должны были, — мирно соглашается Индира. — Но забыли. Твой Институт находится чёрт знает где. Туда эпидемия в любом случае ещё не могла добраться. Нет такого зверя, который бы успел туда добежать.  
— Если вблизи Института не было ещё одного очага заражения, — поправляет Даниэль. — И если его не разгромили аанимы.  
— Индира, — вмешивается Ким, — Не пытайся спорить с учёным, когда он придумывает проблемы.  
— Особенно когда он их не придумывает, а...  
— Приём, Известковое Гнездо! Говорит заместитель дир...  
Даниэль выхватывает трубку рации из рук Индиры настолько быстро, что даже её волчья реакция запаздывает:  
— Джил, это Даниэль.  
— Господи, — выдыхает женщина. — Мы думали, вы погибли.  
Даниэль сжимает руку в кулак, закрывает глаза и заметно сглатывает:  
— Так и есть, Джил. Я один выбрался.  
Ким аккуратно сворачивает пустую упаковку от бисквита, стараясь не шуршать.  
— Мигель?  
— У меня на глазах.  
По голосам Ким догадывается, что речь идёт о том человеке с папкой, что должен был делать доклад, скорее всего, одном из ведущих научных сотрудников. С такими интонациями говорят о светилах.  
Слышно, как Джил прерывисто вздыхает и откашливается.  
— Что произошло?  
— Там, куда нас привезли, началось заражение. Системы безопасности оказались неэффективны — люди открывали двери, пытаясь сбежать от заражённых, и пропускали болезнь дальше. Меня вывели бойцы отряда L, я сейчас с ними. Мы направляемся к вам. Препарат?  
— Готов, но нам не на ком его тестировать. До нас болезнь пока не добралась...  
— Радуйтесь, — хмыкает Аманда тихо. Джил либо не слышит, либо не обращает внимания:  
— Мы на всякий случай ввели его всем, побочных эффектов пока нет. И ещё — у нас уже есть предположительно рабочий экспресс-тест уровня анимоморфизина и тератонина в организме.  
Ким соображает несколько секунд, а потом переспрашивает:  
— Для определения иммунных к болезни?  
— Мы называем это СНАО — синдром неконтролируемой агрессии оборотней. Да, для этого, — подтверждает Джил. — Вы биолог?  
— Врач-недоучка, — Ким складывает руки за головой. — Предположительно рабочий?  
— Пока радиостанции не замолчали, к нам поступали сведения из нашего столичного филиала, что часть заражённых не заболевает. Но там была такая суматоха — может, эти оборотни на самом деле не были заражены...  
— Скорее всего, были. Мы тоже видели оборотня, на котором места живого от укусов не было. Она не проявляла никакой агрессии или потери контроля над обращением.  
— По нашим оценкам, приблизительно треть врождённых оборотней должны быть иммунны. Привитые оборотни иммунитета, судя по всему, иметь не могут. Плюс все аанимы — на них грибок просто не действует...  
— Это всё-таки грибок, — тянет Даниэль.  
— Да, — отвечает Джил. — Поэтому у нас всё ещё нет идей, чем его лечить — без связи с микробиологами мы пока просто наугад перебираем иммуностимуляторы и противогрибковые, но они все либо неэффективны, либо токсичны при внутривенном введении.  
— Ну, один подопытный у вас будет, — обещает Владмеж. — Мы тут везём одного...  
— Вы серьёзно? Это же опасно, если заражённый вырвется...  
— Джил, — перебивает её Даниэль. — Это хомяк.  
— А, — Владмеж ожидает хотя бы короткого смешка, но Джил спрашивает абсолютно серьёзно: — А где ты взял клетку?  
— Сделал из кастрюли.  
— Хорошо, но будь осторожнее, — просит Джил. — Если он вырвется...  
— Джил, я генетик, не учи меня обращаться с подопытными, — морщится Даниэль.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — вздыхает Джил. — Когда вас ждать?  
Даниэль смотрит на Индиру.  
— Если ничего не случится — к вечеру, — встряхивает она карту. — Мы сейчас у Гнезда, вам что-нибудь нужно доставить?  
Джил молчит с полминуты, но потом говорит:  
— Думаю, нет. У нас не так много сырья для изготовления препарата от СНАО, но в городе нет химических предприятий.  
— Это станет проблемой? Нехватка сырья? — уточняет Владмеж.  
— Рано или поздно, — Владмеж догадывается, что она пожимает плечами. — Мы не пытались подсчитывать — нам пока что не до этого.  
— Подготовьте список объектов, которые потребуется контролировать для промышленного производства препарата, — переглянувшись с Владмежем, просит Ким. — Мы возьмём это на себя.

***

Владмеж чувствует на уровне инстинктов, что после ещё одной беседы с Ангваром стая впервые за последние полтора дня слегка расслабилась. Индира и Альваро строят гипотезы насчёт эвакуации, и он уже собирается, воспользовавшись передышкой, задремать, когда слышит реплику Кима:  
— Скорее всего, эвакуацию устроили сами местные. Или выжившие в заражённых регионах оборотни. Ааним без огнестрельного оружия перед оборотнем беззащитен. А вот другие оборотни могут уцелеть. Иммунные хищники в столкновении с заражёнными рискуют меньше всего...  
Альваро его перебивает:  
— Кстати, я правильно понял насчёт трети иммунных — это значит, что двое или трое из нас не могут заболеть?  
— Статистически, — поспешно вставляет Даниэль. — На малой выборке...  
— Даниэль хочет сказать, — повышает голос Ким, — Что из нас восьмерых иммунными случайно могут оказаться и четверо, и все восемь. Или никто.  
— А я уж было понадеялась, — хмыкает Аманда. — Два из восьми — неплохие шансы. И на меньшее полагались.  
Владмеж колеблется ещё несколько секунд, но всё же поправляет:  
— Из семи.  
— Что?  
— Из семи, — повторяет он. — Я привитый.  
Он чувствует затылком непонимающие взгляды.  
— Командир, ты не шутишь? — осторожно интересуется Аманда.  
— Нет, Мэнди. А что?  
— Ничего, — почти без заминки отзывается она. — Просто... Никогда бы не подумала.  
Владмеж улыбается краем рта.  
— Я это к тому, что если меня цапнут — стреляй не думая.  
— Командир!  
— Это приказ, Мэнди, — он всё же устраивается поудобнее, складывая руки на груди. — Я на тебя рассчитываю.  
— Да я тебя прямо сейчас убью, — обещает Аманда сердито. — Приказы твои...  
Но Владмеж не сомневается — если будет нужно, она выстрелит не задумываясь.  
***

Солнце садится прямо за главным корпусом Института — двухэтажным, с оштукатуренными белыми стенами и крышей, покрытой зелёным ковром дикого винограда. Несколько зданий поменьше соединены с ним коридорами. От ограды пахнет озоном — верный признак поданного на сетку напряжения, а на пропускном пункте никого нет, да и кнопок звонка на воротах не предусмотрено. Но Даниэль, поговорив со своими, заснул уже через полчаса езды от Гнезда, и Владмеж решает его не будить раньше времени ради уточнения защитных протоколов. Им, вероятно, выспаться ночью удастся, а вот генетику — вряд ли.  
За запахом электричества чувствуется присутствие аанимов, оборотней и животных. Ни малейшей примеси запаха крови.  
— Выглядит неплохо, — тихо замечает Индира. Владмеж кивает. — Вызвать их по рации?  
— Быстрее воем, — предлагает Ким.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — отвечает Владмеж. — И пробежаться по периметру не помешает. Сгоняйте вместе с Альваро.  
Ким отбегает метров на тридцать, прежде чем задрать голову к закатному небу и провыть стандартное приветствие. Владмеж наблюдает за Даниэлем в зеркало заднего вида — он даже не вздрагивает.  
— А если бы это был заражённый? — усмехается Индира.  
— Заражённый бы не здоровался, — качает головой Владмеж, оборачиваясь в ту сторону, куда побежал Альваро. — Немаленькая территория, и всё полянки с клумбами. Как думаешь, на подземных этажах вой услышат?  
— Ну на наземных тоже кто-то работает.  
— Или там столовая и конференц-залы.  
— В столовой точно кто-то есть...  
— Столовая точно на самом глубоком этаже, — насмешливо перебивает Индиру Тацуя.  
Владмеж припоминает бункеры, в которых ему приходилось бывать, и мысленно соглашается.  
Солнце уже полностью прячется за здание, когда с разных сторон появляются Альваро и Ким. Почти одновременно с этим Владмеж замечает движение в окнах:  
— Услышали.  
— Могли бы ответить, — недовольно тянет Аманда. — Сиди тут, гадай, живы они или уже перегрызли друг друга.  
— Не могли бы, — поправляет Индира. — Они же обращаться не могут.  
Аманда недовольно сопит. Владмеж точно знает, что блокировка способности к обращению ей не по нраву. Как и ему, само собой, — без звериной реакции и чутья работать будет тяжеловато.  
Альваро обращается обратно, а Ким подбегает к машине, становится передними лапами на верхнюю планку дверцы и носом толкает Даниэля в висок. Тот отмахивается сквозь сон, что-то бормочет, открывает глаза и полсекунды недоумевающе смотрит на улыбающегося во все клыки Кима. А потом переводит взгляд дальше.  
— Приехали, — констатирует очевидное он. — Я заснул.  
Ким перетекает в человеческую форму, продолжая опираться о дверцу:  
— Твой черёд работать.  
Пока трое встречающих идут от здания Института к воротам, Даниэль неуклюже выбирается из машины, смущённо одёргивает бронежилет и потягивается почти по-звериному. Машет людям за забором, идёт к багажнику, разгребает сумки и раздвигает ящики, которыми со всех сторон была зажата оплетённая тросом кастрюля. Настороженно заглядывает в щёлку.  
— Да жив он, жив, я отсюда слышу, как он чем-то хрумкает, — одёргивает его Аманда. Даниэль смотрит на неё с осуждением:  
— Посидела бы сама сутки в кастрюле...  
— Я бы от неё одну металлическую стружку оставила, — огрызается Аманда, закидывая автомат на плечо.  
Когда они все подходят к ограде, одна из встречающих — средних лет женщина с классической причёской-«корзинкой» и открытым подвижным лицом — подносит запястье к губам и называет в браслет — видимо, такую же рацию, как их ошейники — комбинацию из шести цифр. Раздаётся приглушенный щелчок, и еле различимое гудение исчезает. Женщина улыбается, тянет на себя створку.  
— Джил, — с облегчением здоровается Даниэль, кивая двум другим сотрудникам и отдавая им в руки кастрюлю. Джил притягивает его к себе, обнимает по-матерински, гладит по голове, хоть Даниэль и выше её сантиметров на двадцать.  
— Как ты?  
Даниэль растерянно пожимает плечами, кусает губы:  
— Спроси дня через два.  
Джил понимающе кивает и переводит взгляд на терпеливо ожидающего Владмежа.  
— Владмеж, командир отряда L, — произносит она раньше, чем Владмеж открывает рот. — Я уже прочитала ваши досье. Вы привитый, верно?  
Владмеж кивает.  
— Тогда это вам, — протягивает она автошприц. Потом достаёт из нагрудного кармана несколько узких пластиковых полосок, заострённых с одной стороны, и протягивает остальным: — А это — вам. Экспресс-тест на маркеры иммунитета к СНАО. Мы называем их индексом контролируемости.  
— Контролируемости кого? — приподнимает Аманда бровь с подозрением, но палец прокалывает и на изменивший цвет пластик смотрит без удивления. — Полагаю, это значит, что со своим соколиным зрением я могу распрощаться.  
Результат оказывается таким же у всех, кроме Альваро и Тацуи.  
— Мы работаем над модификацией, которая обезопасит от СНАО и при этом не заблокирует способность к обращению, — замечает Джил, раздавая шприцы. — Через пару дней, наверное, будет готово. В любом случае, препарат — не лекарство, а симптоматик. Так что вводить его нужно дважды в сутки.  
Владмеж отдаёт Джил пустой автошприц:  
— Насчёт нехватки сырья. Сколько доз препарата вы можете изготовить?  
— С теми ресурсами, что у нас есть — не больше пятисот. В двадцати километрах отсюда находится наш завод, но когда мы попытались к нему подъехать, местные жители чуть нас не порвали вместе с машинами... Аанимы, не заражённые.  
За спиной отчётливо шипит Аманда.  
— Да, мы с этим сталкивались, — Владмеж трёт лоб. — Уверены, что болезнь действует только на оборотней?  
Джил усмехается:  
— Да, уверены. Но сами знаете — паника страшнее бешенства. И куда заразнее.  
Аманда, Тацуя и Серж смотрят на него с почти одинаковым выражением — как будто не так уж им этот ночной отдых и нужен.  
— Значит, завтра с утра займёмся лечением паники, — обещает Владмеж.

***

Чего-то подобного они ждали с самого начала, поэтому Индира, хоть и дезориентированная слегка препаратом, вовремя успевает затормозить. Массивное дерево валится поперёк дороги, не задев джип даже ветками.  
Из травы с подветренной стороны поднимаются люди в охотничьих рубашках и куртках. У некоторых есть ружья, но большинство — с лопатами, ломами, вилами и топорами.  
Зато все — с криками, в основном неразборчивыми или матерными.  
Владмеж выпускает автоматную очередь под ноги толпе; Тацуя срывает с головы шлем и рычит, обнажив зубы:  
— Стоять!  
— Полегче, — едва слышно произносит по рации Индира.  
— А по-моему, в самый раз, — возражает Аманда.  
Трудно сказать, что срабатывает лучше — автомат или рык, но выстрел из ружья звучит всего один. Тацуя играючи уклоняется от него. Люди, загипнотизированные видом оружия и формой волчьего отряда, замирают. Владмеж медленно поднимается, становится коленом на сиденье, опирается рукой о спинку — неудобно, но поворачиваться спиной к напуганной толпе с огнестрельным в руках неохота.  
— Я — Владмеж, командир отряда L, — произносит он размеренно, стараясь успокоить толпу плавной речью. — Вы, если я правильно понимаю, жители Лютрянок.  
Ему не отвечают, но вариантов немного — либо лютрянцы, либо из Песчанкова не поленились идти пять километров по заболоченному лугу.  
— Как вы знаете, два дня назад в столице началась эпидемия нового заболевания, которому подвержены только оборотни. Мы лично участвовали в боях с заражёнными и представляем, насколько вы напуганы слухами, — Владмеж делает паузу. — И не напрасно.  
Без звериной остроты чувств Владмежу не по себе. Он всё пытается уловить дыхание людей, понять, слушают ли они его, слышат ли. Он успел забыть, каково без этого; ощущения его стаи, врождённых оборотней, ему даже представлять не хочется.  
Но, в конце концов, на него пока не накинулись с лопатой — уже хороший знак.  
— Сотрудники Института анимантропологии создали препарат, который может остановить эпидемию. Он блокирует способность оборотней превращаться в животных.  
Ему кажется, что к злобе в глазах людей примешивается настороженное внимание.  
— Мы направляемся к фармакологическому заводу, чтобы восстановить его работу. В Институте может быть создано лишь небольшое количество лекарства. Чтобы остановить болезнь, нам нужен завод. И ваша помощь.  
Воздух, кажется, звенит от напряжения, как перед грозой. На миг Владмежу кажется, что к нему прислушались, но из толпы вперёд вываливается рослый поджарый парень — почти не верится, что не оборотень, столько в нём звериного. Индира с отчётливым щелчком взводит курок.  
Пистолет против лома — это смешно, но толпа слитно делает шаг к машинам, а Владмеж только и может что едва слышно, но по-человечески рыкнуть, надеясь, что рация передаст низкий звук и стая поймёт приказ.  
«Не стрелять. Не стрелять...»  
— Думаете, мы поверим «волчьему отряду»? Вы не просто оборотни, вы — военные! Такие, как вы, сейчас рвут людей, а вы хотите, чтобы мы — вам — помогали?!  
Владмеж перекрывает ропот зычным вопросом:  
— А как насчёт ваших оборотней? Им вы тоже не собираетесь помогать?  
— Наши уже заперты по погребам, — скалится парень, и Владмеж про себя рад, что он ааним. Оборотнем этот парень был бы по-настоящему страшен. — А вот на вас погребов уже нет!  
— Ваши дети и родители, друзья и любимые, братья, сёстры, кумовья, осточертевшие соседи — все по погребам? Старики, малыши? Удивляюсь, что хотя бы на них подвалов хватило — это же больше половины села вышло?  
Он ищет в толпе молодых женщин, вычисляя матерей. Они прячут глаза.  
— Сколько вы собираетесь их там держать?  
— Не твоё дело, волк, — угрюмо отвечает немолодая полная женщина. По тому, как она прячет людей за спиной, Владмеж догадывается — староста. Либо жена старосты. — Если у нас тут обученные убивать оборотни заболеют, вроде вас, то и мы поляжем, и наши дети-родители поумирают. А кто сказал, что тебя или бойцов твоих не цапнет какая зверюга на том же заводе?  
— Гарантий нет, — соглашается Владмеж. — Но наш отряд лекарство уже получил. Мы не можем заболеть, — он замечает косой взгляд в сторону Тацуи. — Без лекарства только двое. У них врождённый иммунитет. В Институте проверили.  
— А с чего нам этому Институту верить?  
— А у вас выбора нет. Либо поверить им и помочь нам, либо вы будете валить деревья перед каждой машиной и пропустите какую-нибудь мышь, которая заберётся в погреб и заразит ваших. Учитывая скорость распространения болезни, я бы дал вашей деревне дней пять.

— У нас хорошие погреба, — язвит в ответ женщина, но Владмеж видит, что она всерьёз обдумывает его слова.  
— Ладно, — пожимает он плечами. — Тогда скажите мне, что будут делать ваши оборотни, когда вас самих загрызут заражённые. Им воды на сколько хватит?  
— Нас — не загрызут! — заявляет поджарый парень, прокручивая лом, будто камышину.  
— Ларя! — одёргивает его кто-то из толпы.  
— Правильно, потому что тебя я сама загрызу!  
— Мэнди!  
Владмеж и женщина переглядываются.  
— Залина, это ж военные оборотни, им на нас и на наших оборотней плевать...  
— У тебя есть предложения лучше, чем у них?  
— Сделаем, как собирались — переждём, пока эпидемию не остановят, порядок не наведут...  
— Ты что, идиот? — не удерживается Аманда. — Мы и есть те, кто наводит порядок и останавливает эпидемию! Только нас тут восемь человек на всю страну — долго ждать будешь!  
— Мэнди! — оборачивается Владмеж устало, но Аманда вдруг ему подмигивает и едва заметно кивает на людей.  
Залина стоит, подперев бока, и смотрит на них задумчиво.  
— Хорошо, — произносит она наконец. — Что вам нужно?  
Владмеж выдерживает паузу.  
— Отряд добровольцев. Оборотней, аанимов — неважно, лекарство мы дадим. Нужно обеспечить защиту завода и дороги к нему, чтобы учёные из Института спокойно наладили производство препарата для всей страны.  
Сельские заметно мнутся. Залина облизывает губы:  
— Мы думаем, на заводе заражённые.  
Владмеж приподнимает бровь и ждёт продолжения.  
— Туда два дня назад прилетел вертолёт. Наши как раз на рыбалку шли. Прибежали без снастей — говорят, что-то такое на заводе слышно было... Мы об эпидемии уже после узнали.  
Индира поджимает губы, прячет пистолет в кобуру, вытаскивает из-под сиденья автомат и начинает проверять магазины по карманам:  
— Мы даже знаем, откуда этот вертолёт прилетел. Наверное, там были носители. Может, раненые — во время перевязки трудно избежать контакта с кровью.  
Владмеж чуть меняет позу, а потом знаком показывает своим опустить оружие. Чистый символизм — чтобы вскинуть винтовку Аманде и без звериных рефлексов нужно полсекунды. Но обманка срабатывает: толпа, забыв о том, что это они пришли угрожать, расслабляется.

— Завод мы зачистим. Но потом нам придётся идти дальше, может, даже в столицу лететь. Так что охранять его, кроме вас, некому.  
Залина смотрит на односельчан — те в массе своей согласно кивают.  
— Ждём ваше лекарство.  
Владмеж удовлетворённо кивает и усаживается обратно на своё место:  
— Зачистим завод — привезём из Института.  
— А если не вернётесь с завода? — выкрикивает тот парень, Ларя. Аманда отвечает за Владмежа:  
— Вернёмся. Мы уже такое проворачивали.

***

— Стой! — рыкает Тацуя, когда Ким чуть было не берётся за рабицу, планируя перемахнуть через забор. — Он под напряжением.  
Ким вскидывает ладонь и отходит на шаг:  
— Не почуял, — замечает он больше для себя, хотя неуютно становится всем.  
— Надо было тренировки не только с повязками на глазах проводить, но ещё и с заткнутыми ушами и в противогазах, — без насмешки комментирует Аманда, приглядываясь к территории за забором. — Там, — указывает она ладонью. — Видите?  
Кое-где у забора лежат трупы оборотней помельче — видимо, болезнь притупила инстинкты, а заряд оказался слишком большим.  
Владмеж поглядывает на Тацую и Альваро — у них подрагивают ноздри.  
— И?  
— Кровь, — отвечает Альваро. — Много. Двухдневная.  
— Значит, нам работы меньше, — фыркает Аманда.  
Они идут вдоль забора, хотя отключить напряжение можно откуда угодно — Джил выдала им служебную рацию и управляющие коды протоколов безопасности. Без чутья и клыков они полагаются в основном на зрение, а посмотреть и отсюда можно.  
— Вертолёт цел, — замечает Тацуя, как только они сворачивают за угол. Владмежу отсюда видны разве что контуры корпуса и лопасти.  
— Они смогли сесть. Заражение началось уже внутри, — Индира разглядывает здание завода, которое без шума конвееров и дыма из труб выглядит жутковато. — Почему они прилетели сюда?  
— Думаю, хотели попасть в Институт, но не знали точно, как он выглядит, — спустя минуту выдаёт Ким. — Это здание с воздуха заметить легче.  
Наконец они обходят забор по периметру. Владмеж в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Индиры кивает. Она закатывает рукав, высвобождая браслет-рацию, и командует:  
— Восемь, три, ноль, пять, один, один.  
Они ждут, но ничего не слышат. Владмеж оборачивается к Индире, ловит непонимающий взгляд Альваро.  
— Идём? — спрашивает он.  
Повисает паршивая тишина.  
— Напряжение отключено, — говорит Тацуя и берётся за сетку. — Идём?  
Владмеж на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
— Идём.  
Когда они все оказываются по ту сторону ограды, и Индира называет ещё один управляющий код, Владмеж усилием воли заставляет себя не прислушиваться и не принюхиваться. Поправляет ремень автомата, достаёт пистолет, заряженный снотворным.  
— Доложите, как подадите газ в вентиляцию, — обращается он к Индире, Тацуе и Сержу. У каждого из них за спиной по баллону с экспериментальным нервно-паралитическим газом из запасов Института. Аманда провожает их взглядом и взводит курки обоих пистолетов. Владмеж сомневается, что она сможет стрелять с двух рук с препаратом в крови, но сама Аманда выглядит уверенной.  
— Туда, — указывает он.  
Альваро идёт впереди. Аманда, похоже, решает, что одной памяти тела недостаточно, чтобы шагать неслышно для заражённых оборотней, и говорит в полный голос:  
— Так не пойдёт, командир. Мы от своих теней шарахаемся.  
— Пара дней, — напоминает Владмеж. — Ребята из Института сказали, что новый препарат не будет блокировать чутьё и способность к обращению — причин им не верить у нас нет.  
Аманда плавно — или только ему кажется, что плавно — оборачивается, высматривая движение в кронах деревьев:  
— Только непонятно, какие у него будут побочные эффекты. Я в боевые волки шла, а не в подопытные крысы.  
— Это называется мутация, — просвещает её Ким с усмешкой, а в следующее мгновение кидается вниз, подныривая под бросившуюся с крыши какой-то пристройки пантеру; отшвыривает её от своего горла ударом приклада в челюсть, и, ухватив за шкирку, выпускает в упор из пистолета пулю со снотворным. Оборотень конвульсивно дёргается и обмякает.  
Аманда держит пантеру на прицеле, пока Ким поднимается с земли, отряхивая грязь с рукавов. Стоит с секунду неподвижно, прикрыв глаза, встряхивает головой точь-в-точь как волк, попавший под дождь.  
— У нас хорошая новость, — произносит он, активировав рацию. — Снотворное действует отлично.  
— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно отзывается Индира.  
— Да, — Ким наклоняется и осторожно прощупывает челюсть пантеры, проверяя, нет ли перелома. — Вполне.

***

Они возвращаются вымотанные как никогда в жизни. У Индиры дёргается веко, а вместо Шона на мотоцикл сел Альваро — они с Тацуей единственные держатся нормально.  
— Как ты это выносил, командир? — в какой-то момент спрашивает Аманда. Владмеж отвечает, не открывая глаз:  
— Уже сам не знаю.  
Он глубоко вздыхает, собирается с силами и тянется к приборной панели джипа за рацией — связаться с Институтом. Но как только он зажимает кнопку, сквозь помехи прорывается мелодия новостной заставки. Индира вскидывается:  
— Это?..  
Владмеж быстро включает обычное радио. Установленное на гражданскую волну, оно выдаёт паническую, но чёткую речь диктора:  
— ...На текущий момент есть достоверные сведения о восьми тысячах жертв в центральных и восточных регионах. Международная общественность мобилизует войска для патрулирования границ...  
Владмеж поворачивает регулятор громкости до минимума, игнорируя удивлённый взгляд Индиры, и опять берётся за рацию.  
— Институт, приём, это Владмеж. Институт...  
— Да, да, слышу вас, — запыхавшийся молодой женский голос ему не знаком. — Отряд L, приём! Извините, у нас тут суматоха...  
Владмеж перебивает:  
— Радиовещание восстановлено?  
— Да! Столичные радиостанции, арсенал и вообще центр города зачищен и под контролем!  
Владмеж с силой растирает переносицу:  
— Под чьим контролем? Министры у нас на глазах погибли.  
Девушка дышит взволнованно и часто. Владмежу кажется, что среди голосов на заднем плане он различает Даниэля.  
— Заместители министров и старосты городов образовали временное правительство, — начинает она. — Военные начали зачистку и эвакуацию...  
— Стоп, — прерывает Владмеж. — Как заместители министров связались друг с другом без радиосвязи и стабильной волчьей передачи?  
— Их собрали отряд S и отряд W, — выдаёт девушка, и Владмеж окончательно перестаёт что-нибудь понимать:  
— Они же...  
— Не обязательно, — окликает его Ким. — Машин на пропускных пунктах не было, помнишь?  
Индира увеличивает скорость, скорее всего, неосознанно. Вылетающие из-под колёс камушки барабанят по кузову всё чаще, а на колдобинах машину заметно потряхивает.  
Владмеж пытается сосредоточиться, но получается плохо.  
— Организуйте мне связь с нынешним главнокомандующим, — просит он наконец. — Через час.   
***

Обновлённый базарчик в восстановленной столице мало чем отличается от старого — тот же шум, торги и пестрота, те же платки и поделки. Даниэль бродит здесь без цели, чтобы не сидеть в гостинице и не надоедать коллегам из филиала — у них на свои исследования оборудования не хватает, не то что на гостей. Аппаратура во время эпидемии была разгромлена аанимами, кое-что до сих пор не успели восстановить.  
В лавке, за рядами бус и плетёных панно, он замечает в углу стойку с тотемами. Сухой загорелый старик в грубой рубашке смотрит на Даниэля внимательно и оценивающе, когда он просит показать их, но ни о чём не спрашивает и достаёт стойку. Все тотемы — старые и пыльные, явно сделаны ещё до эпидемии. Те, что сделаны из шерсти, даже молью местами поедены.  
— Да ты шутишь, — внезапно раздаётся за его спиной.  
Он резко оборачивается и напарывается на ехидную полуулыбку.  
— А... Аманда, — произносит он с запинкой, улыбаясь против воли; порывается протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, обрывает движение, не зная, насколько это уместно — он не видел никого из отряда L больше года.  
Аманда сама протягивает ему руку, пожимает крепко.  
— Ты здесь?..  
— Совещание Генерального штаба, — отвечает она. Даниэль кивает:  
— Я за тем же.  
Аманда смотрит на него слишком понимающе, если не сказать — с презрением, но, может быть, ему так только кажется — она быстро переводит взгляд на прилавок.  
— Я собирался... — он неловко кивает на фигурки животных.  
— Покровительство тотема нужно заслужить, — резко произносит она, но тут же умолкает. Поднимает руку, проворачивает стойку, склоняет голову к плечу по-птичьи. — Извини. Вообще-то я никогда не верила в эти штуки.  
Даниэль качает головой — ей-то точно не за что извиняться.  
— Идём, — предлагает он, виноватым кивком прощаясь с продавцом. Тот не реагирует.  
За тотемом всё-таки надо будет потом зайти.  
Они молча доходят до следующего ряда.  
— Почему здесь ты, а не Владмеж? — спрашивает Даниэль первое, что приходит в голову. Аманда дёргает плечом:  
— Его здесь не очень хотят видеть. Владмежа отправили патрулировать границы почти сразу после ликвидации всех очагов заражения. Он ведь привитый, с ним до сих пор некоторые разговаривать опасаются.  
— Это же бред. Больше половины врождённых заболевают так же, как и привитые.  
Аманда молча кивает на плакат на столбе: «Жизнь людям».  
— Оборотней тогда погибло больше, чем аанимов.  
— Ты мне это рассказываешь? — улыбается Аманда. — Но его по другому поводу здесь видеть не хотят. Отряды оборотней в полном составе перевелись к Владмежу в периферийные гарнизоны, когда нам предложили первыми опробовать эту вашу... технологию. Некоторые считают, что они из-за Владмежа отказались.  
— Мы не принимали участия в её создании. Институт не согласен...  
— А в других странах согласны, — пожимает плечами Аманда. — И у нас многие согласны, чтобы им кусок мозгов выжгли. Владмеж говорит, что не хочет ездить в штаб, чтобы не провоцировать политиков, но, думаю, он просто боится не сдержаться и устроить ещё одну бойню в правительстве.  
Даниэль смеётся.  
— Поэтому езжу я, Индира или Ким. Или ещё один капитан из отряда W.  
Даниэль, как ни приглядывается, не может заметить больше ни одной лавки с тотемами.  
— Это скоро закончится, — обещает Даниэль, когда они доходят до выхода с ярмарки. — Шестьдесят девять процентов населения — оборотни, и далеко не всем захочется становиться аанимами. Может, здесь тотемы и перестали продавать, но в сёлах...  
— В сёлах хищников обходят десятой дорогой, — перебивает Аманда. — Нашим гарнизонам местные не хотят продавать продукты.  
— Это всё забудется.  
Аманда сперва молчит, а затем ровным тоном спрашивает:  
— Вы выяснили, откуда взялся возбудитель СНАО?  
— Нет.  
— Но он природного происхождения?  
Даниэль медлит.  
Официальная позиция Института заключается в том, что СНАО появился случайно, в результате горизонтального переноса генов между близкородственным бешенству вирусом и безобидным для людей и оборотней возбудителем микоза у грызунов.  
Как генетик Даниэль осознаёт невозможность такого процесса.  
— Нет.  
Аманда бросает на него косой насмешливый взгляд.  
— Вот и Ким так говорит.  
Она смотрит на небо, глаза у неё отливают жёлтым.  
— Так что, скоро всё закончится?  
Даниэль не отвечает.  
Они доходят до недавно отремонтированного здания Генерального штаба. Люди перед ним — кто в форме, кто в костюмах — провожают Аманду долгими взглядами, когда узнают нашивку на плече или на груди. Аманда будто специально расправляет плечи пошире.  
— А знаешь, о чём говорил тот священник в ток-шоу, когда началась эпидемия? — интересуется она непринуждённо и чуть-чуть ехидно.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
— Что мы забываем свою веру и слишком полагаемся на технологии. И что наши покровители нас за это накажут, — она здоровается с кем-то мимоходом, а заметив, как Даниэль на неё смотрит, смеётся от души.

Конец


End file.
